


Just your WWE x reader oneshot collection book

by AshShad0ws



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Random & Short, Requests, Shorts, WWE - Freeform, just fluff, relationships, requests open, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: WWE Oneshots for everyone!!





	1. Request Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to put in a request please look at the list in the first chapter and comment who you would like to see next.  
> If you put in a request for someone else I may consider it, but it depends on how well I know a character to if I can write it. 
> 
> Please ensure you have read the rules before posting a comment with your request!  
> Thank you :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN for all characters UNLESS they specify otherwise by the name.

The list of people and characters I will write:

Dean Ambrose   
Seth Rollins   
Roman Reigns   
Chris Jericho   
Shawn Michaels   
The Undertaker   
Kane   
Edge   
Finn Balor   
Triple H   
Randy Orton   
Dolph Ziggler   
Matt Hardy   
Jeff Hardy   
AJ Styles   
Elias   
CM Punk 

This is the list of people I am most comfortable with writing, therefore it is also the list of people you can request for. Don't see someone on there you want to read a oneshot for? Feel free to still request that person, the likely hood is that I will still write it for you. 

This, as stated in the title, this is an x reader book, and will therefore be x reader oneshots only. 

Groups, such as The Shield or The Authority from WWE, are also accepted to be in your request rather than just one character.

When you put in a request you can just request a person or you can add a small description to go along with the name so I can make it more to a certain preference.

Any requests for smut will be ignored, as will any requests dealing with self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies or pregnancy. This book is for all audiences so please refrain from requesting these things. 

If you request something that I have stated not to I will take down the comment.  
If this happens twice it will be reported to the archive.

Things to keep in mind:  
If your request complies to the rules and I do not reply saying I will get it done for you then chances are I have not yet received the request, but I will get back to you.  
If you have requested a character or person not on the list and I do or do not decide to write it I will give you a reply which informs you whether I will or will not be writing it.  
If under either circumstance I do not reply I am most likely busy, and I will reply as soon as I can.  
If it is taking a while for your request to be posted please be patient, I will complete requests in the order they I have received them, and yours may not be at the front of the queue.  
This is added to by the fact I will be making all chapters at least 1000 words long to ensure you actually have a good story to read and get into.

 

Other than this feel free to leave a comment on what you would like me to write!!


	2. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the only one Kane has ever truly felt love for, the only one he cares about dearly enough he'd sacrifice anything for.
> 
> Shane McMahon is losing against the demon, and he knows it, and he pulls the dirtiest move possible in order to get to Kane, in order to get revenge for Kane hurting his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you'd like to request feel free, the character list is in the first chapter, so you can feel free to request any of those and I'll get them done as soon as possible!

"Get off of me, McMahon!" you struggle against Shane as best you can, but he overpowers you easily, throwing you over his shoulder, exiting the room as quickly as he came in.

You had been sat alone in Kane's dressing room, waiting for him to return from catering, when a knock on the door had startled you. You had opened it to see Shane stood there, and it hadn't taken him long to corner you. You had landed a few punches, but it seemed as if you had done nothing at all as he began to fight back. He didn't hit you, he has enough decency to know not to hit a woman, but he had grabbed your wrist rather tightly, and you hadn't been able to free it, which then allowed him to use his other hand lift you. 

Shane carries you down a long hallway, and your fists hit his back multiple times with every step he takes, a desperate attempt from you to get free, but it doesn't seem to be affecting him what so ever.  
It doesn't take long for him to come to a stop, putting you back on your feet.  
"There you go" he says, forcing you to sit down on the steel chair placed in the centre of the dimly lit room. You take in a sigh of relief, looking up at him. Shane doesn't move, he only stands above you with a smirk on his face.  
You stare confused until you feel someone grab your wrists. You turn to look and see who it is, but masks cover three faces. One of them is holding your arms so your wrists are against the metal back of the chair, the other two each expertly tying a rope around each wrist, ensuring you can't escape.  
"Shane!" you yell and he chuckles, "tell them to stop! Right now!"

"I can't, you see, Kane thinks he has the upper hand. Kane thinks he can hurt someone very dear to me and get away with it" Shane talks slowly, resentment laced within his voice as he paces in front of you. He stops and pulls a wad of cash from his pocket, handing it to the tallest of the three people in masks as they walk past him to exit the room. "But you see" he carries on, pacing again, "he can't" suddenly Shane turns, walking towards you. He crouches down next to you, making eye contact, which to you is almost painful, "and that, sweetheart, is where you come in. Being his wife he will come for you, and when he does, well. He'll have a nice little surprise waiting for him" despite turning your face away from him he still manages to stroke it, causing you to grimace.

"Now then, why don't you stay here and stay quiet?" he says, and as you open your mouth to speak he pulls a piece of fabric from his shirt pocket, tying it around your mouth. "I'll see you soon" He grins evilly at you, walking out of the room.  
You try and shout after him, but it comes out muffled and even you can't tell what you've said.  
A sinister laugh comes through the now closed door, and you hear the lock click. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, knowing you might be here for a while. 

The lock clicks and your head shoots up, hoping Kane is here to free you. A wave of disappointment crashes over your body as you see Shane, your hope drowning almost instantly. You keep your head down as he switches on another light, brightening the room significantly.  
"I bet you miss Kane, do you miss him?" he asks. The questions cause you to look up at him, wondering what he means and unable to ask. You nod your head in response, which makes Shane grin. "Of course you miss him. You're married. But, don't worry" Shane laughs "he's coming" With that he switches the lights completely off, but leaves the door slightly ajar, illuminating you with the light from the hall.  
You stare out at the cream wall on the other side of the hall, longing for Kane to come, and you try to shout again, like you did before because maybe, just maybe, he is close by. Once again the shout is muffled, but the door open means someone might hear, but you know with the fabric in your mouth no one will hear unless they are close by.

"Y/n!" You look up upon hearing your name, the voice music to your ears. You struggle against the ropes, trying to get out of them, but it is no use. You shout as loud as you can with the cloth in your mouth, hoping Kane hears you.  
"Y/n!" you hear again, closer this time, and you shout back as best you can, the sound of footsteps getting closer bringing a tear to your eye.  
You see a shadow in the hall and you know it's Kane, so you shout again, and this time he appears at the door. As soon as it registers to him that it's you a smile appears on his face and he slams the door open the rest of the way, rushing over to you.

"I was so worried he'd hurt you" Kane says, untying the cloth that restrains you from speaking.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" you say, the feeling of relief washing over you as your right wrist is freed.  
As soon as both wrists are untied you jump to your feet, wrapping your arms around your husband.  
"From now on you stay with me"  
"Sounds like a good idea to be frank" you smile.

The door slams suddenly, leaving you in the dark. You rush to the door, trying to open it, but it is locked from the outside. Behind you you hear the sound of wood colliding with something and you immediately think the worst. You try to find a light switch, which doesn't take long, but as soon as the room is illuminated you see you're too late. 

Shane is stood over Kane, a large smile rests upon his lips as he stares down at his handy-work. Kane is laid on the floor, unconscious, and you run over. You crouch beside him, checking that he is okay before looking up at Shane, only to find he is already gone. You turn to look at the door, which is open, confirming Shane's exit.  
You shake your head and change position so you are kneeling beside Kane, determined not to leave his side until he wakes.


	3. Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stay by your bother, Seth's side for two reasons. One because with him and his teammates being a main target of evolution he wants you to be safe, and two, because you think his friend Dean is totally hot. 
> 
> This is 2013 Shield action by the way :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Azure, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> If you would like to request one yourself the list is in the first chapter, feel free to comment what you would like to see!
> 
> For now, happy reading!
> 
> P.S sorry if this isn't perfect, I'm kind of tired and have been ill so it may not be to my usual standard, I hope you still enjoy it though!

"Can you believe them, going around, calling us names! Ha!" Seth howls.  
"I'll take being called the big dog as a compliment" Roman shrugs, chuckling as he watches the wall-mounted screen showing the match currently going on in the squared circle.  
"You know" you begin, "I really didn't think Hunter could stoop any lower" You shake your head and sit down on the bench, leaning your back against the wall.  
You stare at the same screen as Roman, rolling your eyes as the bell rings at the three count. You quickly notice Dean out of the corner of your eye, pulling his tight black shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor.

You blink a couple times, desperately trying to look away but you find it too hard, giving in. As you stare he turns around to look at his teammates, but doesn't notice you, and you don't notice that he has turned, too deep in your thoughts to register it.

You take in a deep breath, and upon exhaling it you notice it is shaky, deciding finally to avert your eyes away. As you look elsewhere you notice Seth staring at you with a dirty grin on his face. He looks between you and Dean, finally stopping to stare you straight in the eyes. You frantically shake your head, but he already knows.  
The quick and relatively sudden movement catches Deans eye and he turns to face you.  
A rather confused look makes its way over his features and you find yourself unable to look at him any longer, instead dropping your head to look at the floor. You can almost hear the smirk on Seth's face, and you know, even without looking, that he is making his way over to Dean to tell him.

You bite your lip in anticipation, waiting for a laugh the never comes.  
Hearing nothing but silence you glance up, seeing Seth and Dean deep in what seems to be quite a serious conversation.  
Dean glances over to you and you look down again, grimacing.  
"What's going on" Roman booms, and you look up to see him storming towards Seth and Dean, intrigued by their secrecy.  
You watch Seth's mouth move, unable to tell what he is saying at the angle you are sitting at to him. Roman's nod in response sparks your interest in what they're actually talking about, but the both of the looking at Dean for a considerable amount of time gives it away to you that they are on the topic you don't want them to be.

You stand up, having given up waiting for something to happen. They all look at you as you do.  
"What?" you ask, Seth and Roman looking at Dean. The architect and the powerhouse look at each other before turning their attention to you.  
"Dean has something he wants to tell you" They say in unison. You stare through them to Dean, who at this point is staring at you. You gesture for him to speak, but he runs out of the door as fast as possible, despite being shirtless, and before you know it you have been pushed out and now stand in the hall and the door behind you is locked.

You walk down the long, grey corridor, presumably locked doors scattered here and there, and you wonder how Dean could have gotten away so quickly.  
You listen carefully as you walk, your footsteps silenced by the soles of your boots. Sure enough in the distance you can hear a heavy panting and incoherent mumbling, but you don't know if it is who you are looking for or somebody else, the faint sound of the WWE Universe throwing you off.  
You follow the sound, having to pause every now and then when the arena full of fans blocks the sound, and sure enough you come to a door. You can hear the mumbling clearly now, it's Dean for certain, his tone and accent gives it away. You twist the door handle and push yourself into the room in quick succession, not allowing time for Dean to shove you out. 

"What are you doing!" He shouts, and you flinch. "Sorry" he mumbles and you roll your eyes.  
"Listen up, Ambrose, you tell me what they told you and I will happily leave" He looks up at you, shaking his head. You cross your arms, tapping your foot, knowing the sound would push him over the edge before too long.

"I can't tell you" he says, leaning back, closing his eyes. It is obvious he is trying to block out the sound, and so you rest your back against the door, tapping your nails on the dark wood behind you. "Stop" He growls.  
"When you tell me what I want to hear then, and only then, will I stop" Dean rises to his feet to glare at you before pacing around the small room, seemingly having a conversation with himself.

Dean doesn't stop pacing, and you don't stop tapping.   
You wait, desperately trying to get him to tell you what was said and what Seth and Roman wanted him to tell you, but Dean is as stubborn as they get and you know he won't give it up easily. But you are a patient woman, happy to wait for what you want.  
Finally Dean storms towards you, stopping mere inches away from your body.  
"You, woman, are going to stop that right now. Or else-" He checks himself.  
"Or what Ambrose?" you question, pulling him closer by the belt loops on his jeans.  
Suddenly there is no support behind you, and you feel yourself falling.

Feeling no impact your come back to your senses. You blink a couple times at Dean who looks more relieved than anything. He pulls you up so you are standing on your own two feet, but he keeps his arms wrapped around you.  
"This is romantic" your head whips around and you come face to face with your older brother. You reluctantly shrug Dean's arms off of you, turning fully to face him.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" you begin, and he shrinks back behind Roman, "You could have seriously hurt me you pathetic-"  
"Y/n!" You turn to Dean who grabs your face and suddenly you find his lips on yours. You relax at his touch, and you block out Seth and Roman's excited whispers, enjoying a moment you have been dreaming of for so long. 

You and Dean separate, both of you breathing heavily, gazing into one another's eyes.  
"If it wasn't for me opening the door that wouldn't have happened. Now tell me, am I the best matchmaker, or am I the best matchmaker?"


	4. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally decide to face Kane after he stabbed you in the back to join The Authority.
> 
>  
> 
> H/l - hair length  
> H/c - hair colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Gypsie Fire, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Requests are open, the list is in the first chapter, feel free to comment who and what you want!
> 
> For now, Enjoy :)

You march out onto the stage, your theme blasting around the arena. The WWE Universe cheers upon seeing you, knowing that whenever you step into the ring someone is going to pay hell. Or well. That's what it used to be.

Kane and you had ruled WWE for almost two years when he stabbed you in the back to join the likes of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.  
He betrayed you, and after almost a year of being away from him, of having to see him every single show and not having him see you. A year of being looked through, being looked over, and being forgotten, after a year of torture you are finally done.

Too many superstars have told you to ask why.  
Too many of your friends have told you to get over him.  
Too many men have flirted with you now they don't see the once big red monster that would before scare them away, and you are so tired of holding on. Too tired of holding on and hoping that he is going to come back to you.

You have to find out.

You slide under the bottom rope, returning to your feet in one swift movement, flipping your h/l h/c hair away from your face.  
You look around for a moment, taking in the crowd, feeling the atmosphere the fans radiate. You know they want to see you and Kane once more, you know they are desperate to find out what really happened, and you are going to give them everything they want, and more. 

You turn to face the titantron, inhaling a seemingly too deep breath.  
"Kane" The crowd roars, they knew that was coming, they knew from the very second you stepped out that was what was going to happen.  
They knew from the very second your theme began that this was going to happen.

With that Kane's theme starts up, and sure as hell he walks out, but he doesn't make his way down to the ring. He stands with J and J security at the top of the ramp, obviously having been told to keep his distance.  
"Now that you're out here, not that it took much, I think it's time we addressed some of our... problems" the crowd cheers once more, enticing you to carry on. "It's been almost a year now. Almost a year since you dropped me for a suit, tie and a pay rise" the crowd boo's at Kane, chanting 'Keep it shut' as he opens his mouth to speak. "Why did you do it?" you ask.  
Kane opens his mouth once more, but you interrupt him "No. You come down here and you tell me face to face why you abandoned the woman you claimed to love so very much for so long. I want you to tell me face to face" Kane steps forward, despite the obvious argument going on between him and his two security guards.

Kane gets to the ring, and midway up him climbing up the stairs with J&J hot on his tail, the crowd boo's.  
You laugh "I know" you begin, Kane stopping in his tracks, "The man who was once feared by all, the one that was nicknamed the demon and the big red monster, the one who stopped the undertaker in his tracks, needs two small tag-alongs to protect him. How.. let's put it nicely, demoralising" Kane turns to the two men in black and tells them to shoo, and they back off slightly, not actually entering the ring after Kane, although they do remain on the apron, watching his every move like hawks.

"Y/n" you shake your head.  
"Don't start with that. Just tell me why you did it" Kane thinks for a second, glancing down at the mat.  
"I-"  
"You what Kane? The money you were getting wasn't enough? Or was it me, did you finally find the way to get rid of me?"  
"Neither" he says.

"Then what?" you ask, placing one hand on your hip, staring at him.  
"I was, and still am on good money, and it wasn't you. I can promise you that" he says and you roll your eyes. Kane looks hurt. You turn away from him, trying not to give in to your emotions and believe him. You want to, you want to believe him so desperately, but you lack proof. 

"If my words don't convince you, then maybe this will"  
You hear the crowd cheer, and a few screams in the back tell you to turn around.  
Kane has in his hand a box. A small blue box. He holds it out for you to take. You reach out and take it, turning away. You open it and inside is a note.  
"I'm sorry" he begins to read it from memory "I never got the chance to give you this. I really wanted for you to have it, I really wanted for you to be my wife, but now it's to late. I miss you, and I hope one day you will read this and know I was forced to do what I did for you, and I hope that you still love me as much as I love you" You choke back tears as you lift it up, finding a ring sat in the box. 

You turn back to Kane to find him on one knee.  
"I only left you because Stephanie told me-"  
With that her music cuts in and she storms out, standing at the top of the stage, husband by her side.

"Kane! Don't you dare!" Triple H booms.  
"Stephanie told me that-" Kane looks annoyed with the million dollar princess as he is interrupted, once again.  
"I told him if he didn't join me you were fired. I-" The look that was previously painted on Kane's face now looks as if it has slapped Stephanie, you interrupting her as she had Kane.

"Oh shut up you silly bitch" The crowd cheers loudly, and Kane waits for them to die down before continuing.  
"So, now you know this, will you marry me?" You look around you, the crowd chanting 'yes' over and over.  
You don't want to say no, and even if you did you couldn't, not in front of all of these people.  
"Of course" you say with a nod. Kane stands, embracing you before slipping the ring onto your finger. 

"This is the happiest day of my life" he rejoices almost silently without a microphone to boost the volume he is speaking it while surrounded by the WWE universe. A huge smile is plastered on his face as the two of you look at each other, happy to be back where you want to, in each others arms once more.  
The whole arena is filled with cheering from top to bottom and you can almost feel the smiles of everyone watching you.  
The two of you finally turn to the stage, where Stephanie and Triple H are stood with scowls on their faces.  
"You've just sealed your doom Kane." Stephanie says before walking out of sight, taking her husband and the two supposedly security members with her.

"Nothing could be worse than the past year without you" Kane says with a smile, escorting you out of the ring.  
"I agree there" you reply with a laugh as he lifts you off of your feet, carrying you up the ramp where the two of you can celebrate your engagement privately.


	5. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery admirer keeps leaving flowers in your dressing room, along with little notes.  
> This time you find a whole bunch of flowers, and a trail of notes leads you to the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Gypsie Fire, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to request anything in the comments, given they are on the list.  
> I have another request to do but I will respond and get the chapter up asap for you.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Every show for the past month there's been one, but from who?" you say to yourself, unlocking the door to your private dressing room. You had been to catering for a snack and you had had a small talk with Edge and Christian about their match coming up before returning. You hadn't been any longer than fifteen minutes, you hadn't planned to be any longer than ten knowing someone keeps getting into your room but you hadn't been able to help but talk to the two dorks you had debuted with.

On the way back to your dressing room you had began to think about the flowers that had been left in your room, blood red roses, one every show with a short but sweet note attached to the stem. They never lasted the trip and so your "secret admirer", as you like to call them, would always leave you another.  
You turn on the light, not noticing anything different on the bench or the floor, no flower left there for you to find.  
You sigh in relief knowing no one has touched any of your stuff, and so you turn around and take a seat on the wooden bench. 

A knock on the door startles you, bringing you back to reality. You had been daydreaming about who it may be, but you couldn't put a face to it. Everyone you could think of you had seen or you had been with at the time of you being away from your assigned room, and you didn't know anyone with a key.  
For now you push your thoughts aside, walking to the door and opening it, finding no one stood there. As you begin to close the door you notice on the floor is a whole bouquet of red and black roses. You bend down to pick them up, checking the hall either way, trying to catch whoever it is that keeps leaving you things, but there is only you in the vicinity. 

You pick up the flowers, seeing a note attached. You open it with caution, and are met with the very same handwriting as before.  
It reads "Y/n, every show for the past month I have left you a rose, It's time to own up to you who I am. Chris Jericho has the answer" You place the flowers down, running out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind you. You sprint down the hall, through catering and all the way to the other side of the arena to Chris Jericho's locker room. You knock on the door and walk straight in.

Chris shrieks and you cover your eyes, the man before you wearing nothing at all.  
"Cover yourself up Jericho" you say, hiding behind your hands.  
"Okay, done" you move your hands from your eyes to see Chris Jericho in only a towel.

"I got a note, it said you have the answer. I have to know what it is" you rush and Chris walks towards you. You look away, not wanting any trouble from him.  
He hands you another note, "I was told to give this to you" he says, and you nod, taking it out of his hands.  
"By who?" you ask. He shrugs.  
I don't know, I didn't see his face" You shake your head opening the note. "Two high flying brothers from North Carolina have the next clue" Jericho voices the letter beside you.

"The Hardys" you whisper.  
"What?" Chris asks.  
"The Hardys" you repeat "Thank you Jericho" you say, sprinting out of the room.

"Jeff! Matt!" you shout, desperately trying to find them. They weren't in their locker room, and you needed the two brothers. They have what you need next. You sprint round the corner and bump into a hard figure.

"Woah there" an arm wraps around you, catching you so you don't fall. You recognise Jeff's voice and look up at him.  
"I'm sorry, I've been looking for you, you have a note. I need it" you say, and Jeff holds you steady.  
"Umm, yeah actually I think I do" Jeff reaches into his back pocket pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper.  
"Thank you so so much Jeff" you smile at him, turning and walking away, unfolding the note.

It reads, "In the ring he will be, replacing Degeneration X. I'm going to face him, everything he has done to me is because I have been doing this, for him. Please understand, it is not me, and I have been punished for it. I am hurt. He needs you, you will see" You furrow your eyebrows, the change of perspective confusing you.

"Jeff!" you shout back down the hallway, and he turns around "When are DX out??!" you shout. He turns to his brother and you see them muttering something.  
"Now!" Jeff replies, you nod at him to thank him, you run as fast as you can to the gorilla to find X-Pac and Road Dogg about to fight each other in the ring when the pyrotechnics go off, Kane walking out to the ring. 

Kane? Could Kane be the one sending you notes, or more it seems as if it was the Undertaker doing it for him. He said he was hurt, and on Monday he was choke slammed by Kane, and so he would be hurt.

Kane slides into the ring, immediately picking up Road Dogg, and kicking X-Pac in the chest, choke slamming Road Dogg then doing the same to X-Pac.  
You take in a deep breath as he takes a moment in the ring. You had always found yourself watching him from a distance, he was stunning physically, and you were not going to be bothered it was him. 

Kane beckons for a mic and is given one quickly.  
"Why did I choke slam my brother? I accept what I am, what I always have been on the inside. I am a monster!" he shouts, putting the mic down. He leans against the top rope to leave when the undertaker is shown on the titantron, and his theme then begins. The phenom limps out to the ring, despite the officials trying to stop him, climbing the stairs and entering the ring to face his younger brother.

Undertaker immediately starts laying into Kane, presumably asking questions, when Kane turns away from him. Undertaker grabs his arm and turns the big red monster to face him once more, continuing to have a go at him. It is impossible to tell what is being said, neither of them having a microphone, but you can tell that Taker is putting his point across to the younger of the two.  
This goes on for quite some time, Kane turning away twice more, but Taker keeps pulling him back, wanting, obviously, for Kane to tell him what he wants to hear, although what that is you cannot tell.

Undertaker steps back, pulling the bandanna from his head and beckoning Kane to fight him, pushing Kane's face. Kane shakes his head and goes under the top rope, the camera picking up Taker shouting "you gonna run now? You gonna run?" and Kane gets back into the ring and punches the already injured Undertaker in the face.

He falls to the ground but Kane picks him up, hitting him again. Taker bounces off of the rope and is met with yet another right hand to the face. Kane kicks the undertaker in the ribs, causing the man in the leather jacket to fall to the ground, holding his midsection. As he gets back up Kane kicks him once more, knocking Taker through the ropes and to the floor outside of the ring.

Kane follows, forcing Taker up by the head, sitting him on the table. Kane punches him numerous times in the head and chest before pulling him up my the hair, bouncing his head off of the shiny black surface.  
The Undertaker sinks to the floor and Kane picks up a steel chair from by the barricade behind him, hitting his brother in the head with it.

The Undertaker is in pain, you can tell, and you run out as Kane hits his brother on the back with the chair. Taker gets up again, only to be met with a steel chair blow to the head once more, and you see the crimson on his forehead as he falls to the floor.

"Kane!" you shout, and he turns to look at you "Enough!" he throws the chair to the ground, walking towards you. You take in a deep breath, nervous and scared as you loo up t the seven foot man before you. Nervous due to the close proximity, so close you can feel the heat radiating from his body, and scared of what he could potentially do to you.  
Kane turns back around, assessing his brother before bringing his boot down on his ribs.

"Kane!!" You shout again, grabbing his bare arm, trying to pull him away from his brother. Kane shouts at his brother as you pull on his arm, and he turns to you, lifting his other hand to hit you.  
You look him straight in the eyes and shake your head and he drops the arm, staring right back at you, so hard it seems as if he is staring into your soul. You stare right back, and you can see Taker watching the two of you from the corner of your eye. 

"You leave him alone" you growl, and Kane only stares at you before pushing past, walking up the ramp.  
"Did he just?" you hear Michael Cole shout in the background.  
"He didn't hit her!" JR and Michael Cole voice the surprise you feel inside at what has just happened.  
You glance at the Undertaker and see he is staring past the medics trying to assess him, at you. He gives a single curt nod towards Kane, telling you to follow him, before falling on his back, letting the medics finally look over him.

You turn around and begin walking up the ramp the demon watching your every move. You stand before him, the man who you presume is your admirer, how could he not be? He listened to you. He obeyed you, which if you had been anyone else, he would have just hurt you  
But he didn't and here you stand, staring into the eyes of the demon, staring into the eyes of Kane.


	6. Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between The Shield and your brothers, the Wyatts leaves you in quite the predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Gypsie Fire, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Reqests are open, leave a comment on who you like, the list is in the first chapter, and I'll get the chapter done for you as soon as possible.

"Dean, Roman, Seth, you have had many battles, but none as strong as the one inside, you fight one another. You are not a family, family trusts, family obeys family. Tomorrow night we will show you how family works. Families don't fight one another. They get punished if something is done wrong, but there is no fight, no internal disease, and tomorrow you will see that" 

That was last night at the pay-per-view. Bray had cast that to the titantron in the Shields match. They had still won the match, but Bray's threat had left Dean shaken. You had been able to tell by the look on his face as he left the ring.  
Now you walk beside Bray, Eric and Luke down the ramp to the ring. You trail behind them, your long black dress flowing behind you as you follow your brothers.  
Bray helps you up the stairs and into the ring, your brothers follow behind you and stand either side of you as Bray gets a microphone. 

"Shield. I promised you last night I would show you what it means to not fight against family, and tonight I will follow through with that. Come out here, come out here and watch, see what family means"  
The arena goes black as their theme starts, and you can sense them before the lights even come back on.  
Sure enough they make their way out, but they stand on the stage and come no closer.

"Sister" you step forwards on Brays command, standing before him. "One of you has been watching her from afar, and that one of you is going to learn the hard way not to mess with the Wyatt family. And the other two of you will feel his pain when he weeps, when it is over and done with" The Shield look between each other, silently communicating. They begin down the ramp, but Bray's laugh halts them as they get to the bottom.  
"Don't come any closer or I'll make it worse for her. She has it bad enough already for what she has done." You look up at your brother and he looks down at you with a disapproving look on his face. He knew about your feelings for the enemy. Your feelings for Dean.

Bray slaps you, and you bite the inside of your lip. Dean walks forward slowly, noticing Bray not paying attention, too busy watching you for a reaction as he kicks you in the right leg. He takes a step back and you think it's over, but you realise different when his fist lands hard on your arm. He goes to punch you again but you are pushed out of the way.

Dean takes the blow for you and then punches Bray so hard it knocks him to the mat. He lands beside you with a thud, and you see Eric and Luke run forwards, only to be met with Seth and Roman. Seeing Bray still laid on the ground saddens you, so you reach for him but Dean pulls you out of the ring by your unharmed leg, lifting you over his shoulder.

"Let me go!!" you shout, but Dean ignores you, carrying you up the ramp. Seth and Roman follow, now finished with Luke and Eric, but they still watch your brothers carefully.  
Bray finally wakes, getting to the bottom rope. "You never hit your own flesh and blood" Dean growls into a microphone, and Bray just laughs manically.  
"You're a fool Dean! She'll always come back to me Ambrose, always!" he laughs, and Dean only snarls in response. He carries you backstage, out of sight of Bray and his brothers. 

He takes you to the shields locker room, putting you back on your feet. You immediately make a break for the door, but Seth stands in your way.  
"She isn't going to stay put" Roman states. Dean begins pacing the room, talking to himself.

"Get a chair and tie her onto it. Make sure she can't leave. We can't let her get to him again" Roman pulls up a chair and Seth drags you kicking and screaming over to it, forcing you to sit down.  
"Get off of me!" you shout, but the two hounds have already fixed you to the steel, ensuring you can't get out. "If you don't let me go I'll-" Dean turns suddenly on his heel, getting in your face.

"You'll what? huh? You'll get Bray on me? See if I care. You are not going anywhere."  
"Yes I am" you struggle against your restraints, causing Dean to laugh.  
"No you are not. He's brainwashed you. You are not getting out of this chair. You are not leaving this room, and you are certainly not leaving my sight" You shake your head and laugh at the man before you.  
"You really a fool Dean Ambrose" he looks at his teammates. They shrug and he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "So much for not leaving his sight" you laugh, earning glares from the architect and powerhouse. 

It isn't long before Dean returns, still seething but he hides it from the others well.  
"You know, I don't enjoy being kidnapped and then tied to a chair. It isn't the nicest thing" Dean has been ignoring you since he got back, or more he has been listening and not responding, just staring at you.

Currently he sits behind you, and you can feel his intense stare on the back of your head. You laugh to yourself, his stare somehow funny. You hear him growl, and you shake your head.  
"Staring at me isn't going to get you anything Ambrose" you say, but he doesn't respond. "Oh come on, don't be a downer. You have me here, you might as well entertain me" You hear Dean stand, his combat boots heavy on the ground as he paces behind you, trying not to get mad once again.  
"Keep pacing, it isn't going to get you anywhere" Seth and Roman look up simultaneously, raising eyebrows when they realise you're right. Noticing the two looking past you at Dean you whistle, gaining their attention. 

"Will one of you two please get him to stand still. He isn't even speaking and he's killing me" they both ignore what you say, simply staring. Roman is already lost in his thoughts, and Seth is just watching.  
"Rollins!" you shout and he looks past you, shaking his head. You listen closely and notice the lack of footsteps and the sound of breathing just above your head. You tip your head back to find yourself staring Dean in the eyes.

"Boo" you say and his eye twitches "You know, Deano, you need to shave" Dean pulls the chair back and it lands with your back to the floor. He gets on his hands and knees, above you, getting as close as possible without touching you.  
"You're gonna shut your goddamn mouth or I'll tape it shut. I am trying to keep you safe and you can not even keep your mouth shut for two minutes!" he shouts, but you don't flinch "Bray Wyatt is not touching you ever again, brother or not. And while you're with me, which you always will be now, I can promise you that much, you will listen to me and do as I say, as well as Roman and Seth" You shake your head.

"You don't own me, I'm not something you can just drag around and put your arm over to make it seem as if you are emotionally stable" Dean growls. "I'm. fine." You raise your eyebrows at him and he huffs.  
"Really doesn't seem like it" you shrug.  
"I said I'm fine! And I will do what I want. If I have to handcuff you to me and drag you around, I will. If I have to keep you at ringside handcuffed to the bottom rope while I fight, I will. If I have to get someone I trust to watch you when I need time alone, I will. Don't underestimate me girl because I will. And you can believe that." You watch as he stands up, leaving you on the ground as he goes and sits by Seth and Roman.

You swallow silently, now slightly intimidated by him, and slightly infatuated with how his mind works. 

Dean finally comes and pulls up the chair so you're back in a seated position, checking you quickly for any injuries.  
Roman and Seth left the room less than 5 minuets ago, telling Dean they were going to get food, and you knew they wouldn't be long, worried to let Dean stay in the same room as you for too long.

"You really are something else" you say quietly, and he tilts his head to the side, giving you a questioning look. "Is it true?" you ask. He knows what you're talking about, he knows you're talking about what Bray said.

He only nods.  
"Why?" you ask.

"I don't know. Enough with the questions" You look at him, giving a single nod. He turns to walk away.  
"Dean" you whisper, and he turns back around, glaring at you, "I hope you know what you're doing. He will come for me"  
"I know. I will be here when he does, and if he wants to fight I will fight for you, and I will win. What did he mean earlier before he began kicking you, when he said about you doing something wrong?" You look away from him.  
"I fell in love" Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Bray must have overheard me talking about it" you mutter, thinking back to when he possibly could have overheard you talking about Dean. It's the same Dean that moments later snaps you out of your thoughts.

"With who? Who did you fall in love with?" Dean asks. You close your eyes and take in a deep breath.  
"You."


	7. The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vince got you out of trouble caused by your older brother Stone Cold Steve Austin, you owe him a favour.
> 
> 1999 Undertaker, oh yes, the ministry of darkness comes to fanfiction :)
> 
>  
> 
> y/r/n - Your ring name/ your full name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I was watching some clips and this came to mind, so. I decided to write it.

A knock on the door to your locker room startles you.  
"Who is it?!" You shout. There is only a handful of people you want to see right now, especially due to how dangerous it is for a woman to be by herself in the arena with The Undertaker on a rampage after Stephanie.  
"It's me dammit" You immediately recognise your boss's voice, opening the door as fast as you can. "You owe me a favour" he walks past you and you shut the door, turning the lock so no one can get in behind you.

"Vince, it couldn't be any other time could it?" you watch the screen, the match going on quite interesting.  
"No it couldn't. I need you to repay that favour. now" you sigh, shaking your head and turning off the TV.  
"What is it?" you ask, annoyance in your voice.

"Take Stephanie's place"  
"WHAT?!! Are you out of your mind McMahon??!" you yell.  
"Please" he says. you shrug "please, dammit!" you sigh.

"What am I supposed to do then Vince. Tell me what I'm supposed to do"  
"Just.. They're taking her to the ring. you have to go out there and do something"

"You owe me McMahon" you shout as you run down the hall to the gorilla.

-

The Undertaker is already in the ring, the ceremony already underway.  
"Do you, Stephanie Marie McMahon-" you stop watching, running out and standing on the stage. A single bright white light shines down on you.  
"UNDERTAKER!!" The heads of the ministry turn. Undertaker slowly looks up at you, a grin on his face when he sees it's you.

You are handed a mic.  
"You don't want Stephanie, it isn't Vince you're really trying to get to. No. It's Stone Cold you want. My brother. You let her go, you untie Stephanie and you take me in her place"

"Why should I?" He asks, and you stare him dead in the eyes.  
"Because a wife that's scared of you can't do anything. And I am not scared of you. I see right through you, like a ghost, deadman" he contemplates it for a moment before gesturing for the members of the ministry to untie Stephanie.  
It is done in quick succession, and she goes to get out of the ring, but is stopped quickly by the Undertaker who grabs her arm. Stephanie screams.

"You in the ring, then I let her go" you glare at him, but Stephanie's pleading look convinces you. You climb up onto the apron and Taker walks over, dragging Stephanie with him. He drops the middle rope for you to get in.

You enter the ring and stand before him.  
"I'm in here now. Let her go" he snarls but releases Stephanie.

"Thank you, thank you so much" she begins to cry.  
"Go. Now. Go find your father and do not leave his side" you demand and she nods, getting out of the ring as fast as she can. Vince comes out, standing on the stage, and Stephanie runs into his arms.

-

"Shall we start again?" Paul asks, receiving a nod from Taker.  
The ministry surrounds the two of you, ensuring you can't leave. You face Taker, and despite your words you are ever so slight terrified of what might happen to you, but you're glad to see Stephanie safe and out of the situation, and you are happy to take her place, because unlike you, her close relatives haven't done anything too bad to him.

"Dearly and beloved, we gather here this evening to join Y/r/n in the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness." You bite the inside of your lip, pulling yourself though the situation on the thought that if you do it, no one else will get hurt. "Tonight Y/r/n will step from the light from this evil, cesspool, mortal world, into the sanctuary of eternal darkness" The so called Lord of Darkness, reaches out, stroking your cheek with his hand. 

His skin is surprisingly soft, and you have to try not to lean into his touch. You maintain eye contact with him, and you see him smirk at your reaction. "Keeping this in mind, will you Y/r/n accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?"  
Everyone's eyes are on you at this moment. You know what you have to do, for the sake of all the women in the company, Stephanie, and Ryan, especially.  
"I do" The crowd boo's, but it has already been said and there is do going back now, everybody knows it.  
"So willing" Undertaker says quietly, and you take in a deep breath.

"Lord of Darkness, it is in your hands to accept Y/r/n, her body, her mind, her soul and even her breath unto yourself, and even allow her to bear your offspring" You take in a shaky breath, that was not expected.  
"I do" as he says this he looks you straight in the eyes, and you know now your fate is sealed. You are his. His woman, his wife, his property.

"By the power invested in me by the Lord of Darkness I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness. You may now kiss your bride!" Your head turns to the top of the ramp where your brother comes storming out.

-

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" he shouts. You look at your brother, not sure what to do. Then you see Stephanie, her tearstained face as she watches, knowing that because of you this isn't happening to her.  
You give your brother a saddened look as he continues to storm to the ring and you turn around to face the Lord of Darkness. His hood is now down, and he is watching your every move, like a hawk about to attack its prey.

"Do it" you say to the man in black stood before you, feeling the ring shake as Steve slides under the bottom rope. The Undertaker places his hands on your waist and joins his lips to yours, in a surprisingly gentle manner, not that Steve, nor anyone else, knows that. As he does you hear three sounds, the booing of the crowd, Stephanie's horrified scream and Steve's angry shouting.  
"It is done! There is nothing you can do now Austin!" Paul screeches.

Steve spins you around.  
"What in the hell have you done??!" he shouts. You feel yourself be pulled back slightly, Undertaker puts his arm over your shoulders.

"Married a man that can protect her damn better than you ever did" Steve scoffs, putting his middle finger up at you and your now husband.  
"Fine. Have it your way." he exits the ring, "When you end up in trouble or hurt don't come to me" with that he storms out of sight. You look up at the man you just married, uncertain of if you can trust him.

"Don't worry" he begins "I'll protect you, after all, you are my wife."


	8. The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always wanted to ride he Harley Davidson your husband owns, but he never lets you touch it.  
> When the Hardy Boys dare you to go for a ride can you resist the temptation you've had for so long and risk getting caught? or will you simply back down on a dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> This was so fun to think of and write :)
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request anyone from the list in the first chapter and I can get it done for you as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

You look to the door frame where the two Hardy brothers are stood. Both of them watch carefully as you sit on the leather seat of your husbands Harley Davidson, turning the key in the ignition.  
You wait for the engine to heat up, thinking to yourself about how wrong it is to be doing what you are.  
"I shouldn't" you mutter under your breath.

There is one thing that belongs to your husband you are not allowed to touch. One thing you are not allowed to do, touch his Harley. When it comes to sharing things the two of you are generally quite good, but this is his. And you are not allowed to touch it. The two of you share a car, yes, but his bike is different. His bike is his baby, and no one touches his baby, not you, not Matt or Jeff, no one.  
It was a wonder how Jeff had even managed to steal the keys from his pocket without your husband noticing a, they were being taken in the first place, and b, that they are missing and have, at this point, been so for almost 20 minutes.

"Come on, you know you want to" Jeff shouts from the door frame. You shake your head, knowing it's a betrayal of Taker's trust.  
"He's going to kill me!" you shout back, fighting with yourself. You want to do it, but you really don't. It is a dare, and they already have one less loss thank you. You can't give them another, you have $20 on this. First to lose 4 dares has to pay. And they've only lost one, when they refused to go kiss Edge and Christian for no reason. But you already have two losses, the first was when they said to announce you were getting a divorce in public, without your husband knowing about it, which would potentially have ruined your marriage. The second was for you to go tell Vince you quit, neither of which you were willing to do for a dare.  
You know you're already half way to losing, and you really don't want to have to give them $20 and a win against you, but they are very, very good at coming up with things you don't want to do. 

"I can't" you say to yourself, getting off of the bike, ensuring the engine is turned off. The Hardy boys give each other a high five. "Give me something else to do instead" you say, and they lean in, whispering to one another. They don't spend long coming up with something else to do, the two of them both having the same mind-set, the one that gets you in trouble.

They both laugh, bringing you back to reality, nodding eagerly as they turn to you, mischievous grins plastered across both of their faces.  
"Go tell Taker you were on his bike, and give him his key" You sigh, you should have known that was coming, you should have expected it. You nod, this was one you are willing to do. You aren't losing this easy.  
You snatch the key from Jeff's hands, storming off to find your husband, The Undertaker.

-

You find him in his locker room, signing pictures for WWE to sell. He doesn't turn to see who is there, knowing there is only one person who walks in without knocking first.  
"I have something to tell you" He turns to look at you, and you avert your eyes to the ground. "I was on your bike" you confess, and he checks for his keys.  
You hold them up and jingle them, and his eyes are straight to you, his eyes piercing through to your soul. He stands, walking slowly over to you.  
"What was the one rule to do with the bike, my bike?" he asks, towering over you menacingly.  
"Don't touch it" you whisper. He snatches the key from your hand, as you had with Jeff, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Since you know the rule, what the hell was going on in your damn head?" His voice is low, it seems more of a growl than anything, and it's that tone in his voice that scares you, sending a shiver down your spine.  
You contemplate telling him, they didn't tell you not to tell him they dared you. You glance at the door, knowing they're there.  
"Matt and Jeff dared me" you begin quietly, not alerting the boys that you're snitching "you know we have this competition. I've already lost twice, and I mean I didn't actually move it anywhere I just-"

"Where are they?" he asks, taking a step back from you.  
"Right outside" you blink up at him before looking over your shoulder and out of the slightly ajar door to the hall, where you know they are, trying to every word you say.  
"Don't move an inch" he walks past you, silently making his way outside where the two brothers that dared you to touch his bike in the first place.

-

You hear the three of them scrapping, but you don't move.  
"I don't want either of you to speak to her again" Taker growls, and you take in a sharp breath as you hear a body slam against a wall and the door slam not too long after.  
You remain as still as the dead, breathing silently as he walks up right behind you.  
"They won't be bothering you anymore" you hold back a sigh, giving a short and simple nod to show him you understand.  
His inked arms wrap around you and he holds you tight, you smile slightly enjoying the moment.

"You're not mad, are you?"  
"No" his reply is sharp, and it takes you by surprise. You thought he would be mad, actually, you thought he was going to take it out on you when you first came in, but now you see he still has that very same soft spot he had for you when the two of you had originally decided to get together, and then again when he asked you to marry him, and then once more when he said I do.  
"I ain't mad, I can't be. You could smash up my bike and I couldn't be mad. Not at the woman I love so damn much"


	9. Shawn Michaels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Triple H and Shawn go out to the ring to address their problems you stay behind in the gorilla, waiting for them to return.  
> But it seems your brother, Triple H, has something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Carly, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> This is not someone I would usually write and I hope it turned out okay for you :)
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request, the list is in the first chapter, just leave a comment below and I'll get it done as soon as I can!
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

"Then, for the thousands in attendance, and for the millions watching at home" You grin as you watch the two build up the crowd, watching your brother and best friend work together is the stuff of dreams. The charisma between the two of them is second to none, both in and out of the ring. They make the perfect pairing, both witty and daring, but one much better looking. It is no secret between you and your brother, Shawn, and the Creative team that you fancy the Heart Break Kid, well. You suppose it has to be Shawn or it's kind of weird, with you being related to Hunter and all.

"Lets get ready to suck it!" the crowd cheers, and the smile on your face only gets bigger. This is their usual routine, getting the crowd fired up, but this time Triple H turns to Shawn, kicking him. Shawn bends over in pain, and the crowd gasps in shock. Hunter positioning Shawn's head between his legs, setting him up for the pedigree as he holds Shawn's arms behind his back.  
You watch in shock with the thousands looking down from their seats on the arena as Hunter jumps, taking Shawn with him all the way back to the mat. Shawn's head bounces off of the padded, bust still hard, surface, causing you to wince.

You shake your head in disbelief as Triple H paces before his teammate.  
Not even fifteen minutes ago the three of you had been laughing and smiling, talking about who they were going to go after next, but now it seems all of that has gone out of the window; it seems almost as if it had never happened at all.  
Reality comes crashing down upon you, and you see HHH rip off his Degeneration X shirt, the one both him and Shawn had been wearing when they exited, the one you are still currently wearing, and he throws it by Shawn's head, discarding the garment as if it means nothing to him.

-

Overcome by anger you storm out onto the stage as he makes his way up the ramp. You sprint over to him to him.  
"Hunter! What the fuck!" you shout, and he gives you a stern look, "You stupid, idiotic, filthy, dirty, backstabbing son of a-" your back collides with the barricade, knocking the air from your lungs. You look up, blinking a few times so you can focus, but your brother has already walked off.

Two referee's come to check on you, but you wave them away. Slowly, but surely, you rise to your feet, still dazed and trying to catch your breath. You make your way to the ring, the ringside medic coming over to check you are okay after the small knock to the head.  
"How do you feel?" he asks, and you wave him off as you had done the referees, not wanting to answer. He stops, knowing how stubborn wrestlers can be, leaving you alone for now.  
You pull yourself onto the apron, rolling under the bottom rope, crawling over to Shawn.

He lays there, still. The pedigree from his former teammate knocked him out cold, and all he can do is lie there. You lie next to him, still catching your breath from when Triple pushed you, waiting for Shawn to stir.  
You sit up noticing a little movement, and a pained groan from the Heartbreak Kid. His eyes open slowly and it takes him a moment to work out where he is, but sure enough once he notices he pushes himself up as much as he can.  
"Take it easy Shawn" you place your hand on his shoulder and suddenly find his light brown eyes staring through you. He is in a state of obvious shock, and the pedigree seems to have done some damage.

"What happened?" His words are mumbled, and it's hard to hear him over the crowd, who are still in shock themselves because of what happened.  
"You took a pedigree, knocked you out cold" Shawn groans once again, holding his head. You stand, and hold out your hand for him to take, which he does. He uses you to pull himself up, all the while being careful not to pull you over as he does so.  
Once the two of you are stood in the ring the crowd cheers, and you look at Shawn, he slowly makes his way over to the ropes, which he holds open for you before going through them to the apron himself.  
The two of you make your slow ascent up the ramp, ready to get into the quiet where you can think about what just happened.

-

"He stabbed us in the back" Shawn growls, "you, his own flesh and blood, and me, his best friend. I should have noticed before" You shake your head, walking alongside him. The cameras are rolling and sending the feed live to the titantron, giving the WWE universe a taste of what happens backstage.  
The two of you stop abruptly, and you see the camera pan from the corner of your eye, getting Triple H in the shot. He stands tall, emotionless as he looks over you and Shawn, seeming not to care.

"Y/n, come with me" he says, voice full of demand. You look at Shawn who looks between you and your brother.  
"Y/n will not be going anywhere with you"  
"Yes she will" the two men glare at each other. You don't want a fight to break out, not right here and definitely not right now with Shawn's current state.

You step forward a little, looking up at your older brother. You snarl at him and he gives you a slightly amused look.  
"I am not going anywhere with you, Hunter" He cocks his head, questioning you. You give him a sickly sweet grin before turning to HBK.  
The two of you make eye contact briefly before you pull Shawn's face to yours, joining your lips to prove a point. The stare you earn from your brother is intense. If looks could kill no one in the arena would be left alive. You hear him storm off but continue the kiss, knowing the segment isn't over for another few seconds.

"And we're done" you pull away from Shawn, not too sure what to be thinking at this stage.  
"I don't know about you, but I needed that" he mutters, barely loud enough for you to hear.  
"What?" You didn't quite catch what the Shawn had just said, but he dismisses the subject. "Well" you begin, "That was fun" you smile, and he smiles in return.  
"Yeah, we should do that again sometime" he winks. You can feel the heat rise to your cheeks as you look away from him, biting the inside of your lip. He lifts up your head with his thumb and forefinger, flashing you his perfect smile. "How about we go somewhere more private and do it again?"


	10. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brock and Kane's match ends it does so on a bad note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Barrel2s1cool, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Requests are open :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s, I didn't know Kane would be so popular in terms of fanfiction :)  
> I guess it isn't just me who likes Kane :D

You walk quickly down the corridor back to where you had been five minutes ago. You had been pulled aside by the medical team who told you the verdict, and it was painful to hear.  
You can hear Kane complaining of the pain in his leg, notifying you of how close you are to your partner.

"Kane" your voice is soft as you round the corner, the big red monster coming into view.  
"What?!" he shouts. You cross your arms as you stand before him, looking down at his pained face. Even with the mask on you can tell he is in pain, you can see it in his eyes.  
"I have some news" you say, remaining calm. After 8 and a half years you know how you have to react to his behaviour, especially when he's angry. He looks up at you, eyes full of hope it isn't as bad as he thinks it is, but you have to disappoint him. "I'm afraid is broken. Somewhat at least. We won't know how bad it is until we get to the hospital, but-"  
"Hospital?" The worry in Kane's voice is evident, and you can see the fear of the white washed walls and men in blue written all over his face.

Kane doesn't like hospitals. And that is now the main problem. In the ten years you've known him he hasn't liked hospitals, not one bit, and he always tries his best to avoid having to go to any hospital, but now he can't. Most of the time he just has something simple, a cold, the flu, something you can take care of easily, but this is a different matter over all. You can't really compare a simple sickness bug to the possible breaking of a bone.  
He has to have an x-ray and he doesn't like hospitals. Kane doesn't like the white, the blue, the smell, the routines. Not to mention the machines and nerves that come while you're waiting for an answer.. Kane doesn't like any of it.  
But there isn't a way around it this time. 

"I know you don't want to go, but you have to, the ambulance is on it's way" Kane reaches out with his left hand, taking your right one, squeezing it gently so he doesn't hurt you.  
"You will stay with me right?" he asks. You reply with a nod. "I don't want to go to a hospital"  
"You have to, if there was something else I could do I would. But unfortunately it needs x-raying" He frowns, but all you can do it return is shrug your shoulders. You feel bad for him, knowing just how badly he doesn't want to go, but you know now especially you have to put your foot down and stop him from refusing to go and hurting someone.

The sound of shoes on the floor causes you to avert your eyes from Kane, and in walks none other than the almighty, high up, Mr. chairman of the company, Vince McMahon. Seeing him is a rare sight backstage but here he is, in the flesh.  
"I'm sorry to hear what happened" Kane grunts at this, refusing to look up at the boss, "Take as much time off as you need, we'll pay you still. That goes for you as well Y/n, stay with him" you nod and Vince leaves quickly, obviously having other things to take care of. 

-

Kane and you remain in silence until the ambulance arrives, and they are quickly over to examine him.  
"Hello, Kane, I'm Marcus, I'm the paramedic who will be checking you over quickly before we take you to the hospital" Kane hides a scowl, not wanting the man to ask him any questions. He keeps a hold of your hand as Marcus and the other man check his leg, blood pressure and a few other things.

"And who are you?" Marcus asks, a flirtatious hint in the tone of his voice as he looks you up and down.  
"She's my wife" Kane growls, and the paramedic backs off a little, you smile down at Kane, who refuses to take his eyes off of the man who just made an advancement towards you, his woman.  
Marcus signals for the other paramedic to take over, realising being around you is not a good idea given the mood Kane is in.  
"Sorry about that" the second paramedic mumbles, obviously embarrassed by his co-workers actions, "We're going to get you in the ambulance and to the hospital as quickly as possible." You nod, and together you and the paramedic get Kane to his feet and into the ambulance.

-

"It's going to be alright, trust me" you repeat for what seems to be the millionth time. Kane is very tense and weary of his surroundings, obviously not enjoying the situation his match has put him in.  
It was meant to be a simple match, over and done with in little over ten minutes, but Brock had slipped, and the move had gone completely wrong.

You had been stood ringside for the match, and you knew something wasn't right as soon as Kane began to limp around the ring. One more F5 and Kane was done, letting Brock have the three count. He had just laid there and you could see the pain in his face at that moment, and that face seemed to be burned into the back of your mind.  
Kane was a fighter and would usually suck it up. Seeing him express the pain was what made you force him to be looked over by a medic in the first place, and it was a good job you had done so.

"I don't want to be off of work" Kane sits up and you offer him a small smile, "The storyline was just getting good and I was becoming a favourite again"  
"You've always been a favourite, and besides I'm right with you not wanting to be off" he sighs, laying back down. "It'll be alright, just think, we get some time to ourselves, and you'll be back in the ring before you know it, with a crowd ready and waiting for your return"  
You see Kane relax and smile to himself, and you begin to think of how the crowd will be when the two of you make your return, just as Kane is doing beside you.


	11. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kane are to be married in the ring on the 15th of September 2003, and it's going to be the perfect day.
> 
>  
> 
> (I feel bad Kane isn't actually in this, but I feel like at some point a part 2 could be a possibility)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically (I say technically cause you commented that you had an idea and I think you meant for me to write it, for future reference everybody, please do actually ask and not just say you have an idea because it could be misleading, like do you want my opinion or me to write it? so yeah, to avoid confusion please specify by stating in some way it is a request, thank you!) requested by Barrel2s1cool, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Requests are open, the list is in the first chapter if you'd like to request, and don't forget you can ask if you want to request someone else!

"I just hope everything will be the way I've imagine it" you know it isn't going to be one hundred percent perfect, but you hope it'll be damn near that.  
Today is the day you get married to your fiancé Kane, after three long years of engagement.  
You stare at the mirror, watching as Lita fiddles with the back of your dress, lacing up the corset.  
She wears a long red gown which fits her figure perfectly, and her hair is up in a bun.

You are done in terms of your outfit and hair, only needing the back of your dress to finish being laced and then it is complete.  
The gown you wear is mainly white, with red detailing to go with the theme. Your h/c hair is down in loose waves around your shoulders, and the tiara sparkles in the light. You chose not to wear a veil, not wanting to have to tie up your hair, instead just opting for the tiara and nothing else.  
The flowers are red and white lillies, which match the flowers that are going to be at the small party after, where family and close friends can come and celebrate the marriage before you and Kane take a week off to enjoy some time just the two of you.

"Of course it will" Lita smiles at you in the mirror, "It's going to be perfect" you give a small smile in return, trying not to doubt her words.  
Your nerves are getting to you, you're definitely worried something might go wrong. Kane might decide to say no or someone might come out mid ceremony and ruin your wedding.

"How much of that do you have left to do" Your breathing is slightly heavier as you speak, the corset being tighter than you had originally expected, but it was a part of the dress you liked when you had originally seen it, and you like it even more more now than when Kane's brother paid for it.  
The Undertaker had been over the moon with your engagement, insisting he pay for your dress. He told you when you first got engaged three years ago that he had been waiting for someone to make his brother smile again, and you had been the one to do it.  
Even with all the fights he's had with Kane since the two of you got engaged he still refused to let you pay for anything, and you can tell that he is willing to do almost anything to make his brother happy.

-

"None, that's it. All done" Lita says, stepping back and looking over you. You take a moment to look over yourself in the mirror now you're all done up. You turn to her and she grins, "You look amamzing, he's going to cry, guaranteed" You open your arms and Lita hugs you.  
"Thank you" you hold back tears of happiness, desperate not to get tear stains on either your dress or Lita's.  
"Now then, where is Taker?" she asks, looking at the clock mounted high on the wall.  
"I don't know, I told him to be here ten minutes ago" you reply, also looking at the clock. The time has gone quickly since you had first arrived, and your time being engaged is almost up.  
"Well, we can't have anyone seeing you before the ceremony, so I'll go find him" you smile and nod in reply as Lita walks out of the room, closing the door being her. 

You walk forward and take a seat in front of the mirror, beginning to daydream about what will happen once you're a married woman.  
In your trace like state you don't hear the door open, and you don't check to see who's there either.  
They pull you up from your seat by the hand and you finally snap back into reality.  
Before you have time to register who helped you up you find yourself being lifted and held atop their shoulder.

"Put me down!" you cry, hitting their back, but your dress restricts you from moving too much. You don't want to break it.

It isn't long before you're placed back down, and finally you see who it is. Sure enough it is non other than Shane McMahon, and the first thing you do is slap him.  
"How dare you, do you not know I'm getting married?!" you shout, and he takes a step closer.  
"I know damn well you're getting married, but why should you? He's a monster. He doesn't deserve to be married, not to you, not to anyone" you take a step back from Shane, deciding he is far too close for comfort.

"He may be a monster but he's damn better than you are" you growl, and Shane takes another step forward. You step back once more but he only mimics your actions, doing the opposite, getting closer with every step. Finally you feel your back hit the wall ad you close your eyes.   
"You were going to be my bride. And then Kane came along. You were supposed to be my wife." You laugh, and he slaps you hard across the face. "You will be my bride. Not his. If I can't have you, neither can he"

"Shane, I left you in '97. Get over yourself" you brace yourself for another slap, but it doesn't come.  
Instead the door slams open and a large figure stands in the doorframe.  
Shane freezes, hand still in the air, without thinking you punch him as hard as you can, being careful not to tear your dress.  
"Nice one" as Shane falls to the ground the familiar voice brings a smile to your face, and despite Shake being out cold on the floor you feel comforted by his presence.  
"Thanks" you reply, stepping over the unconscious man, your saviour in the doorframe finally being illuminated as you step closer.

There stands Undertaker, dressed in an all black suit with a purple tie.  
"I thought Kane told you red only" you say, furrowing your eyebrows at the 6"10 man.  
"I'm pretty damn sure he isn't going to have a go at me now" you roll your eyes as he closes the door, leaving a knocked out Shane McMahon in the dark.

-

"Kane and Lita are out there already" one of the crew members informs you as you and Taker step into the gorilla. You nod, giving him a small smile as Taker guides you toward the door that is going to lead you to the ring.  
"Ready?" he asks.  
You nod "I've always been ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s  
> Don't forget to click the kudos button if you enjoyed this, it would be much appreciated!


	12. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1998. Kane is desperate for his brother to fight him and has injured countless people so far.  
> The downside of being head over heels for him means that sometimes you end up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Requests are open, BUT I will not be taking anymore for Kane at this moment in time. This is purely because there are so so many Kane chapters and I think some other people deserve a chance. 
> 
> Feel free to request anyone else on the list, and I will write your chapter as soon as possible!

You point at the crowd. This is it. The big finisher.  
You don't glance over your shoulder to see if Ivory is still there, simply just jumping.  
You watch as the arena blurs into just colour as you preform the corkscrew senton.  
Upon impact you smile, your back hitting Ivory's stomach. You scramble to turn around, lifting her leg and going for the pin  
1.  
2.  
3.  
The bell rings and you stand, leaving Ivory on the floor, her chest heaving from the match.  
"Your winner and new womens champion, Y/r/n!" The referee hands you the title belt and holds up your left hand. You hold up the women's championship belt with the other and the crowd cheers. 

Suddenly the room goes dark and you feel the referee disappear.  
The pyrotechnics go off and you flinch, not expecting them to start up.  
The lights come back on and you see the referee sliding out of the ring and running off. Noticing movement on the ramp you turn to see Kane and Paul Bearer coming toward the ring.

You glance at your title, when suddenly you realise Ivory is still laid on the floor. You walk over to the ropes, making eye contact with the medics sat ringside.  
"Get her out of the ring!" you shout, pointing behind you to where Ivory is laid. One of them nods, turning to the others to tell them the plan.  
They rush to get Ivory out of the squared circle as Kane approaches, but you make no attempt to get out, staying put dead centre in the ring, staring at the man who has been the demise of so many in the last couple of weeks.

Paul had announced the Undertaker's brother was alive last year, and he wanted to fight Taker for an accident they had as children. Taker hadn't believed him but sure enough this huge man in a mask walked out, breaking the door of the steel cage and unleashing an unknown hell in the World Wrestling Federation.  
Since that night Kane has come down to the ring whenever he damn well likes and taken out so many wrestlers, trying to get Undertaker to fight him, even with Taker stating over and over again he will not fight his own flesh and blood.

You have a feeling you might be next on Kane's hit list.

-

Despite the bad feeling in your gut you stand your ground. Kane ruined your big moment, so you are going to put up one hell of a fight.  
Sure he may have a height, weight and strength advantage on you, but you are agile and know how to dodge a punch.  
"Undertaker, you refuse to fight still, and now another, innocent person is going to get hurt" Paul screeches.  
Kane climbs the steel stairs, stepping over the top rope and standing in front of you.  
You adjust your title belt on your shoulder, simply staring up at him. 

He stares back down, and the eyes of the millions at home and thousands in attendance are on the two of you.  
"Get out of there Y/r/n!!" you hear JBL shout from the side, but you don't back down, standing your ground against the seven foot monster.

This isn't the time for cowering, no. This is the time for a fight, one to prove that women are capable of fighting men, something you are all for.  
Kane reaches out to grab you, but the step you take back prevents him from doing so. You see his eye twitch as he reaches out again and misses, finally lunging towards you.  
You drop the title belt, rolling out of the way and ending up behind him on your feet.  
You run over to the ropes, bouncing off of them and hitting him with your forearm, and to your surprise it sends him to the mat.

You smile in relief at Kane laid on the floor, walking over to your title belt. You pick it up, staring at it for a second before dusting it off.  
You look to Kane, only to find he isn't where you left him. You look left and right before looking directly at the camera. You sigh, your facial expression showing you know where he is. You turn around and immediately duck, Kane's punch missing you completely.  
"You're gonna have to try harder than that big guy" you say, suddenly hitting him with a spinning heel kick. Your leg connects with his face and he stumbles, grabbing the top rope for support.

-

The arena goes dark and you stand guard, Undertaker's theme starting up. He walks out, standing on the stage with a microphone.  
"Kane, I'm not out here to agree to anything, I'm just out here to tell you it's funny that you want a match with me and you're getting you're ass handed to you by a woman" you grin when he says this, "Y/n!-" your eyes blur over, ringing in your ears as you fall to the mat. You can make out Kane standing above you, but another figure moves into your line of sight. The clatter of a steel chair on the mat causes a wave of pain to go through your head, causing you to curl up.

Your head pounds, you can hear your heartbeat in your ears, and for a moment you think you might black out from the pain.  
A couple of seconds later your eyesight begins to re-focus, and you finally make out the other person. Paul Bearer.

=

Kane pushes his manager, stalking the short, fat man around the ring. You turn your head slightly to watch as Paul escapes the ring, backing down from the apron, and turning to run, and he does find himself running, only it's into the Undertaker. Kane turns around to face you and you push yourself onto your arms, forcing yourself back towards the turnbuckle.

You leave your title behind, desperately trying to get away from Kane, who approaches you with ease.  
Your back finally hits the turnbuckles and you take in a deep breath, ready to take a kick, or really anything that comes your way.  
To your surprise, for the second time tonight, Kane bends down, picking you up. He cradles you in his arms, holding you close.  
You relax when you realise he isn't going to throw you or drop you on his knee, leaning your head against his chest. He carefully picks up your title, resting it on your stomach before making his way over to the ropes, where he exits the ring, you still in his arms.

As he gets to the bottom of the stairs Undertaker choke slams Paul, who lands at Kane's feet. You feel Kane inhale a deep breath as he looks at his brother, the crowd cheers loudly.  
The two of them stare at each other for what seems like forever, silently communicating. Neither one of them makes a move, they just stand and stare.  
You look up at Kane who glances down at you, turning away from his brother and making his way up the ramp. This causes the crowd to cheer even louder as Kane makes his way up backstage, leaving his brother ans Paul behind, his main priority being you.


	13. Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been told you have to film a promo with your on and off screen boyfriend.  
> This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by EnigmaticSeverePanic, thank you for the request, I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Requests are open!!
> 
> And last but not least, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"I don't want to hurt you" You roll your eyes and smile at Jon. Despite his in the ring persona, his rough, tough and ready to crack a skull attitude, he always does this.  
Every time there is a promo with you involved he frets to no ends about hurting you accidentally, even though it's in the script and it's in his character.  
"Jon, Y/n, it's time" the cameraman says. You nod, walking to the side. Jon follows you, taking a hold of your hand.  
"Jon, I'll be fine, you know this" you smile and he nods, walking over to the corner of the room, you watching closely as Jon gets into character.

It's an interesting couple of minutes as he drives himself insane but it's the same routine as every time. The screaming for no reason, random outbursts of laughter and staring at you like you are a piece of meat.  
You wait patiently for the cameraman to say the camera is rolling before walking in shot to where Jon is stood in the corner. 

"You have some explaining to do Mox" you state, staring at him, he turns sharply to look at you, face blank. "Where were you last night" he doesn't answer, so you take a step closer to him. "Moxley you asshole. Answer me!" he reaches out, arm as quick as ruler springing back into place as he grabs your h/l h/c locks, pulling you close to him.  
"It doesn't matter where I was" he growls "You don't have to watch over me like a hawk. You're my girlfriend and I own you, not the other way around, understand?" you nod the best you can, but his hand in your hair tightening causes you to let out a quiet whimper.  
"Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry" he snaps, letting go of your hair, taking a hold of your jaw instead. Using the tight grip he has on your jaw he pulls your face to his. 

"Jon-" Your voice is quiet and he snarls at the sound of it.  
"Listen woman, you do what I say, when I say and how I say, and if I say it doesn't matter it doesn't matter" you bite your lip and nod, "good girl" you close your eyes, trying to turn your head away as he drags his tongue up your cheek, but it works to no avail, a trail of saliva being left on the side of your face. He laughs at your disgusted reaction, pushing your head away, causing you fall to the ground with thi.  
"And for the record, I was busy making sure Tyler wasn't able to wrestle for the title, my title!"

-

"We're done" the cameraman says with a smile on his face, walking away.  
"You okay?" he asks, rushing over and holding out his hand to help you up.  
"Yeah" you say, taking his hand. He pulls you up onto your feet, holding you close to him. You reach up and rub your jaw, a tingling sensation where is fingers had been digging into your flesh only moments ago.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, "If I did I didn't mean to you know how I-" you put your index finger against his lips, silencing him.  
He does this every time; as soon as no one else is looking at him, he obsesses over your well-being, always being overly concerned. Not that its necerssarily a bad thing he cares a lot, just that sometimes it can get to be a little overwhelming, but you don't mind.  
"Jonathan. I'm fine" you say, and he gives you a worried look.  
"Are you sure?" you roll your eyes at him for the second time in all of 20 minutes. He moves your head to examine where his hands had been, in the light, furrowing his eyebrows. You know he's left faint marks but they'll fade quickly, they always do. He never applies pressure enough to bruise you, he cares too much about your well being.

"Stop it" you swat away his hands from your jaw, "those marks will fade in the next 10 minutes, the ones down my back won't" he grins. "I don't know what you're smiling for Moxley, I was made the laughing stock of the locker room"  
"Lets have a look" he says, turning you around. You cross your arms as he lifts up your shirt, sure enough to reveal the signs of last nights encounters.  
Onscreen you didn't know where he was, but off screen was an entirely different story.  
"Holy shit!" he shouts, dropping your shirt, "That's awful, I can see why they laughed" you scowl, knowing he can't see the look on your face.  
You turn to face him, crossing your arms. He stands there mirroring you exactly, only with a huge grin rested upon his features, knowing it's his handiwork which has caused the deep red lines down your back.

The two of you stand and stare at each other for a while, you not really knowing what to say, not to mention Jon is too busy giggling to himself to speak to you.  
For a good five minutes you have been standing in the same position, looking at Jon with the same straight face as he laughs. He does stop laughing every now and then, but all it takes is for him to glance up and look at you for him to begin laughing once more.  
Finally Jon manages to pull himself together, managing to stand and look at you in the eye.

"Are you done?" you say and you can tell he is holding back a laugh. He nods and you smile. "Good, because if I remember rightly, Moxley, you owe me a meal" he groans.  
Jon isn't really one for anything fancy, he never was and you get the feeling he never will be, but he still owes you a nice night out where the two of you can relax for at least a short while. The two of you were supposed to go out last night instead but he said "another time" saying he was in too much pain after the short lived match earlier that night, only to prove that he wasn't in pain at all only two hours later.  
And unlike last time, not that he knows it yet, there is not chance for a rain check just so he doesn't have to pay.


	14. Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing at the wrong moment gets you in trouble with you ex-boyfriend and WWE Champion, who all of a sudden comes up with a preposition that has the power to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter, felt like writing. 
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

You smirk at your brother and best friend, Dean Ambrose, listening to Seth rant in the ring. The two of you fist bump, laughing to yourselves when you completely miss.  
"so I want Y/r/n and Dean down here, NOW!" you turn your head back so you are facing the screen, and Dean gets up.  
"Come on then" he says, and you roll your eyes, following him out of the room and around the corner to the gorilla, where he orders for his theme to be played.  
And in an instant it is.  
The crowd begins to cheer just hearing the theme, and Dean flashes you a smile before walking through the door, you following shortly after. 

They cheer even louder upon seeing you and Dean, the two of you raring and ready to go.  
Dean beckons for microphones, both of you getting one in a few short seconds.  
"Seth" he begins, "Seth, Seth, Seth" he turns to you, moving so his mic falls to his side where his hand now rests, "I could say that over and over and it would still piss me off" he chuckles and you shake your head.

"Get down here!" Seth demands. Dean looks at Seth, raising the mic to his lips once more.  
"You want me and Y/r/n down there?" he asks, Seth nodding in reply. Dean turns to face you "He's asking for an ass kicking" You nod in agreement and Dean turns back to Seth "He's asking for an ass kicking!" the fans cheer and you hide a smile upon hearing their reaction.  
"Come on then!" Seth shouts, throwing his mic to the side, removing his jacket and handing his title belt to one of his security buddies.

"Do you want to handle this one? I don't want to snap him in half right now" You give your brother a sickly sweet smile, turning to look down the ramp at Seth.  
You begin to walk towards the ring, your black heeled boots clicking with every step you take.  
Seth shakes his head, "NO!" he yells, his voice quiet since he his no microphone. He turns to J&J security. The two of them are quick to get out of the ring, blocking your way to the ring.  
"I suggest you move boys" you smile, and they look at each other.

"She can't do anything in those boots!" Seth shouts from the ring. You look over your shoulder, and Dean is still stood on the stage, simply watching the scene unfold. He makes eye contact with you and nods.  
"Alright" you mutter to yourself, stepping forward one more step. You punch Joey in the face and he falls to the ground, and Jamie makes an advancement. You punch him in the stomach and he hurls over, allowing you to perform your brothers finisher, Dirty Deeds.  
So much for can't do anything in these boots you think as you dust off your dress, the loose knee-length material now a little dusty, but completely in tact.

-

You climb up the steel stairs, going through the middle and top rope, coming face to face with Seth.  
"I want your brother in here. Not you" you raise an eyebrow at the current champions childish behaviour.  
"Too bad Rollins, you're stuck with me" you say. Seth rolls his eyes, pointing at Dean.  
"You get down here right now! It's you I have the problem with, and now I'm WWE Champion I'm going to sort you out well and good for everything you did to me! The green whatever it was in my briefcase, the cookies, the ice bucket and that time you put popcorn, soda and a hat in the briefcase. Not to-" Seth stops and you bite your tongue.  
You smirk at him and he scowls in return.

"How dare you laugh at me" Seth growls into the microphone, stalking towards you. "How dare you!"  
You stay stood still as Seth shouts at you, shaking your head and chuckling to yourself.  
"You are so going to pay for that"

"You're really going to hit a woman Rollins?" He stops, his arm in mid-air, he stares at you. Your hand collides with his face, his head turning to a side. It had been so quick Seth hadn't even realised it had been coming.  
Now he rubs his cheek where your palm had connected with his skin. You throw the microphone across the ring for it to be collected, resting your arms by your side as Seth puts the pieces together to figure out what just happened.

His head slowly turns so he can look, and you can see the fire in his eyes.  
"Come on then" you taunt, and he takes a single step forwards. You stand the same height as him with the 4 inch heels, and he walks you back to the ropes, placing a hand on the top rope either side of you.  
You place your hands on his chest, making sure he can't get any closer. You lift your head to look up at him with a blank face, showing no emotion towards him. No fear, no anger, and no love.

-

Seth looks down at you, eyes examining your features. He furrows his eyebrows, sighing before taking a step back. He beckons for his mic again with his left hand, and it is placed there not a moment later.  
"Come with me, join the authority. We can rule the company together, me and you, like we used to" You glance behind him, seeing your brother creeping across the ring, steel chair in hand.

"Like we used to?" you ask.  
"Yes, like before" he replies. You laugh, he wants it to be how it was before. How you and him were before. When you and him were ruling the company, Roman and Dean by your side.  
When The Shield was a group, before he ruined it, before he ruined your relationship.  
He takes another step back, and Dean lifts the chair high. Seth's eyes are pleading and you nod, a smile making its way onto his features as he falls to the ground.

Dean throws the chair to the side as you take the microphone from Seth's hand.  
Your brother hold out his hand and you ensure that this time you don't miss as you did earlier.  
"Seth, Seth, Seth" you say, looking down at him. He pushes himself up, and you use your boot to lift his chin up so he makes eye contact with you. "You never learn" you tut, giving him a soft kick to the side of his head, ensuring it's hard enough so he falls back to the ground. "Unlike some people I'm not one for selling out and stabbing my brother and best friend in the back. Have fun with The Authority, lap dog"  
With that you drop the mic beside him, allowing Dean to help you out of the ring where you head back to the locker room to relax without being called out, again.


	15. Chris Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ has something to tell you, something you are not going to be too happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random chapter while I have no requests.
> 
> They are open, and since I have a whole week of nothing right now I'm re-opening requests for the Demon, Kane.
> 
> If you'd like to request Kane, or anyone else, feel free to! The list is in the first chapter and I will get it done for you ASAP
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Y/n" you turn your head towards the double doors at the other side of the canteen, seeing none other than the phenomenal one himself standing there, eyes scouring the room for you.  
It doesn't take him long to spot you, your h/c hair and black, green and gold ring gear giving you away. You shake your head as he strides across the room, quickly making his way over to where you are seated.  
"What do you want this time Styles?" you ask, and he takes in a deep breath. He never did like you calling him that, which is exactly why you still do.  
He doesn't say anything, but if looks could kill you would surely be dead.

He shakes it off, sighing quietly to himself.  
"You need to come see this, you're not going to be happy" he pulls you up by your hand, guiding you out of the room by your arm.  
As he does so you look at the table where you were sat, your muffin still on the table, waiting for you to eat it, but soon all you see is the door, the window showing you your depressed muffin as it sits on the table, longing to be eaten.

"I'm not happy you made me leave my muffin" you mutter, finally walking along side him rather than being dragged.  
"I'll buy you another, but for now I need you to come and watch this"  
"I swear down AJ this is the third damn time this has happened" He ignores you, simply guiding you down the hall to the gorilla where a couple of guys are watching the feed from the show.

-

"I need one of you guys to go back a little to when Chris was in the ring" The smallest of the four nods, moving over to a separate monitor. It takes him a few minutes to get everything set up but before you know it you are watching Chris Jericho in the centre of the ring.

"I noticed that over the past couple of shows someone has been getting in the way of my friendship with Kevin. Who is it? It's Y/r/n" your jaw drops open. You had only tried to make simple conversation with Kevin about you being Raw's women's champion and him being Raw's men's champion, that was all.  
"Do you know what happens when you try and stop my friendship with Kevin Owens?" you glare at the monitor "Do you?"  
"Do it Chris, do it!" you shake your head as Chris raises the pen in the air, clicking it.  
"You just made the list!!" he puts pen to paper and you turn to AJ, a sadistic grin plastered on your features.

-

"I'll be right back" you turn and head towards the door, a camera man following shortly behind you as you march to Chris Jericho's locker room.  
It takes you a mere 30 seconds to find the lion tamers door, knocking politely on it.  
The door handle squeaks, and the wooden door it is attached to opens the tiniest bit. You see this as an opportunity, and you take it, pushing the door open. In the process you knock over Kevin Owens, and he falls to the floor. He wasn't expecting it, but he probably should have been.

You storm over to Chris who is too concerned with himself to even turn and look at who has just stormed in and knocked over his so called bestie.  
"Jericho!" you shout and he turns around, eyes widening in surprise when he realises who you are. Despite his obvious shock a smirk very quickly makes its way onto his face, but it doesn't phase you. You push him back against the wall.

"Fiesty, I like it" you roll your eyes and he chuckles, placing his hands on your waist. You growl, but don't move them, you have to be ready to hit him if you need to.  
"What the hell are you playing at Jericho!" he flinches, but the smirk remains on his face, "I am the women's champion" you say and he shrugs.  
"Calm down sugar" you bite the inside of your lip at the nickname, stepping backwards.

You spin around and pick up the clipboard and pen, staring at Chris.  
"Do you know what, I'm insulted. And you know what happens when you insult me on Raw, don't you, sugar?" the smirk disappears as you click the pen, and Chris dives forward for the clipboard.  
You side step his lunge and he stumbles, but doesn't fall. 

"Don't" he says, a worried tone in his voice. 

"You just made the list" you say, scribbling his name down in large letters.  
You move head up to see both Chris and Kevin just watching you silently. Both of them are very weary of what you are doing, especially Chris.  
You finish writing and throw the clip board and pen at the blonde, which he catches with ease, examining the paper.  
His expression turns to a scowl as he realises his name is the biggest on there, therefore making him the biggest stupid idiot on the whole list.  
You laugh, turning on your heel and swiftly leaving the way you came in the door still wide open from earlier. 

"You'll pay for this!" you hear Chris yell, but you're too far away to care.

-  
You dust off your title belt, finding AJ leant against the wall by catering.  
He holds out a small bag which you take, opening it, not knowing why on earth he was handing you it in the first place.  
Inside is a box, a box with a label that reads "muffins" on it. You smile, looking up at him.  
"Thanks" you say and he shrugs.  
"Have one" he says and you nod, opening the box.

Inside there are no muffins, only a note which reads; "Sorry, I kind of ate them all while watching you put Jericho on his own list". You smile to yourself.  
"Oh dear" you say, looking up at AJ who simply smiles at you.


	16. The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The self proclaimed Lord Of Darkness won't leave your brother, Stone Cold Steve Austin, alone.  
> Steve isn't fit to wrestle, and he sure ain't fit to be fighting The Undertaker, so you decide to step in and do something to make sure he can get back to full heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request anyone from the list in the first chapter, or anyone else and I'll get bac to you on if I can or not.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'll be fine" your older brother reassures. You shake your head at his foolishness, it won't be fine if he keeps being attacked, Undertaker needs to stop.  
"Steve-"  
"There ain't nothing you can do" he states "I'll be fine" you nod your head and he shuts the door to the limo, the driver setting off straight away.  
"Nothing I can do? We'll see about that" you mutter to yourself as the car vanishes from view.

You jog to the gorilla where you hear Undertaker out in the ring, addressing the WWE universe.  
You turn, "I'm going out" and the security guard shakes his head, "I'm going out there" you state.  
"It isn't safe for you out there, I can't let you out, Stone Cold's orders" you shake your head at him, diving past. He tries to grab you but fails, and you run out towards the stage, grabbing a mic on the way out.

"Undertaker!" you shout, stopping him mid speech. He turns slowly, glaring at you for interrupting him. Both him and Paul stare you down, causing you to feel a little uneasy about the situation, but you walk towards the ring none the less. "I'm sick of you going after my brother" you start, all the while taking step after step closer to the undead duo, "I'm sick of this messing around. I want you to stop" Paul and Undertaker look at each other, then back at you.  
"Just who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Taker growls.  
"I am Y/n Austin, and I have come to bargin with you. A deal as per say" he gestures for you to continue. "I'm not here to fight you, that would be ridiculous. But I am not leaving until you agree to leave Steve alone, at least while he heals. You tell me what you want, and you can have it"

You finally enter the ring, leaning against the ropes as Paul and Taker speak with one another about the situation.  
It doesn't take long for the two of them to stop, turning to you.  
"Anything?" Undertaker says, voice low and full of questioning.  
"Anything" you reply. Steve means the world to you, he was always there as your older brother and you know he is hurting, badly.  
You know he needs to rest without the stress of possibly being attacked, and as his sister it is your duty to help him, to protect him just as much as he does you, and that's why you're out her in the ring with a helium balloon and a grave digger.

Undertaker signals for you to move closer, and you comply, walking forwards until you are stood directly in front of him, looking up straight into his eyes.  
"What is it you want in turn for leaving my brother be?" you ask. He stares down at you for a second, but no emotions come across his face.  
"Your soul" his voice does not waver even the slightest bit. You take in a shaky breath, staring into his eyes.  
He is deadly serious.

A wise man once said never sell your soul because you'll never buy it back, but now is not time for the thoughts of wise men. This is Steve's health at steak, possibly his life if it continues, and yet the words of that wise man echo in your head. You stare up at the dead man, and he stares back down, awaiting an answer.  
"My soul?" you decide to ask, "What part of me is my soul?" he blinks, the question having taken him by surprise. He composes himself quickly, not wanting to be seem caught off guard so easily.  
"Your soul. Your body. Your mind. You." You think for a couple seconds, and he holds out his hand. He wants you to shake it. He wants a deal to be made and sealed.  
You glance down at his hand then back up to his face, once again seeing no emotion. You clench your jaw, nodding your head and shaking his hand.  
Paul laughs darkly from beside you, pleased with the outcome. 

"You see that Steve? She belongs to the Undertaker now" Paul screeches. You make eye contact with Undertaker, and you can see him watching you carefully. He expects you to run, or suddenly back down from the deal but you know once a deal is done it cannot be undone. Instead of making a break for the ramp you turn quickly, kicking Paul in the face.  
"Don't you ever think you have the upper hand Bearer. I'll kick your ass if you ever try get one up on me or Steve again!" you shout, only to be silenced with the gloved hand of The Undertaker as he grabs your throat.  
You grab his wrists, trying to pry his hand off of you but his grip doesn't loosen.  
"Don't you ever speak to Paul like that again, you hear me?" you nod. "Good. You do it again and I'll really make you suffer" he releases his grip on your neck and you gasp for air. You look up at him as you do so, his eyes full of anger as he pulls the fat man up.

Regret. That's all you can feel. Paul stands glaring at you, Taker stood angrily beside him.  
"Make sure you sort her out later. I can't have her attacking me. Do what we are planning to do with Knight on her. She can be our test subject" you overhear Paul say.  
"I'm not being a test subject" you say, looking at the two of them. Undertaker crosses the ring in a few short steps.  
"Yes you are" he says, grabbing your wrist tightly. His grip causes you to wince, but he drags you out of the ring anyway, pulling you behind him as he makes his way up the ramp.

You shouldn't have gone out and tried to sort things out, and you definitely shouldn't have sealed the deal with the Undertaker.  
"You're regretting making a deal with me, aren't you?" you nod, not wanting to open your mouth and make the whole situation worse.  
"Too bad, what's done is done, no going back now" Paul chuckles, and you feel your eye twitch, "It's okay you'll feel much better tomorrow. You'll feel much better once the night is out"  
"What Paul means to say is you've got a long night ahead of you, and when you wake up you won't feel the same"  
"What exactly is your plan, deadman?" you ask. He lets out a menacing laugh.  
"Don't worry, just know you won't feel a thing"


	17. Matt Hady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bray has a plan to break up the team of you and Matt, a plan that could potentially ruin your plans to get rid of Bray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Rose, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm a little apprehensive about it honestly.)
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request, the list is in the first chapter
> 
> Enjoy!!

"We will delete Bray Wyatt, no matter what it takes!!" you shout, Matt staring off into the distance, his eyes vacant as you speak.  
The room goes dark and you instinctively stand deadly still, knowing who it is.  
"All bark and no bite, that's what you are. You hide. You hide behind Matt Hardy, behind the flesh and bone that is his physical being. Not once have you stood in front of him to face me, and I have a question for you, Y/n" the way Bray says your name sends a painful shiver down your spine. You remain facing the opposite direction, too stubborn to turn and face the head of the Wyatt family. "Are you scared?" 

You turn quickly to face him, shaking your head.  
"I'm not scared of you Bray Wyatt, all you are is material in need of deletion" with this Matt snaps out of the strange state he is in.  
"You will be deleted!!" Matt shouts, and a dark chuckle erupts from Bray's lips.

"Matt Hardy, you don't see what I see. You don't see the truth" Bray gives an evil grin to the camera, the feed going live to the titantron. "You call out sister Abigail, you call her out and claim of this power she has, power she feeds me. But you just do see do you Matt? Do you?" Matt points at himself, staring up at the giant screen above the stage. Bray nods, "Yes Matt, you. You are blinded, blinded by the same thing that helps me see. So shielded from it, by her words, that you can't even see what is going on."  
Matt turns his head to look at you.  
"Yes Matt, her. Y/n. You see, to her this is a game. She is the one that truly woke you, she is the one that possesses power over you, much like you claim Sister Abigail does me. But Matt, Sister Abigail doesn't have that power. Sister Abigail is my equal, my sister! But what is this woman to you, that is the question" Bray begins to laugh darkly, the camera shutting off a few seconds later, leaving the arena pitch black.

It doesn't take long for the light to return, and Matt stares at you, a questioned look plastered on his face.  
"What do you want with me?" he asks, "Why did you wake me?!" You simply stare, tilting you head as he stares deep into your soul.

"Matt, you can't see. You really can't. I'm here to protect you. To help you" you are met once again by the uncertain stare of Woken Matt Hardy as he thinks about your words.  
"I don't need your help. I have done things you could only dream of!" he exits the ring, walking up the ramp.

"You would have done none of that without me! It was I that awoke you from your otherwise eternal slumber, my sacrifices that brought you here today!!" Matt stops in his tracks, turning to face you. "Do you really think you can carry on without the one feeding you life, feeding you power so you don't go back to sleep? Do you?" he nods, "You're a fool" you laugh.  
"What?" he says, "What??" he begins to walk slowly back to the ring, "What?!" he shouts.  
"You need me. Everything you are, everything you stand for is because of me" he shakes his head once again, "Me!" you shout.   
"But what about Brother Nero? What about him? Why let him get hurt?!"   
"It was you that hurt him first Matt, not me, don't forget that though you need me to continue you still think and move for yourself. He's weaker than you are Matt. Much, much weaker. You are the only one that can do it, Matt. You are the only one that can delete Bray Wyatt and Sister Abigail, isn't that what you want Matt? To delete Bray Wyatt and the evil queen Abigail?" he nods eagerly.

"Of course I want to, I want to. I need to. I need to delete Bray Wyatt and Sister Abigail!" He climbs onto the apron, getting through the ropes and standing before you.  
"You need to?" You ask and he nods franticly.  
"I have to delete!!" he shouts, the word delete causing a chant to start.  
"Exactly!! And you can't do it without my help, without me! Without me you would still be just Matt Hardy, and you would be overshadowed by darkness, by evil. I helped you do all the things you speak of, and I will help you delete both Wyatt and his sister once and for all!"

Matt begins to laugh, and so do you.   
"Once I delete them I will make you the queen" he says, and you raise an eyebrow. "The true queen, that what you will be, not her. Not Abigail" you nod.  
"Yes Matt. But first, we must delete Bray and Abigail" he nods. He takes a hold of your wrist and holds in in there air.  
The two of you throw your mics somewhere off to the side, and Matt lifts up your arm once again.  
The two of you begin the delete chant, exiting the ring and walking backwards up the ramp, chanting with the crowd.

"You've made the right choice Matt" you say, staring deep into his eyes. Matt stares right back at you, trying to figure out if you're hiding anything else, but he doesn't see anything and so decides to loo across the crowd.  
They still chant "delete" and Matt begins to laugh.  
After a short while you do too, you and the older Hardy brother stand on the stage laughing mechanically at the situation.  
Delete you will, there no doubt in your mind or Matt's that that is what is going to happen. You look up at the roof, the bright lights causing you to squint.  
"We will delete Bray and Abigail by any means necessary, even if it means I have to glitch Matt. You, Wyatt, will e deleted!!!" you scream, and the crowd cheers.  
You turn and walk backstage, the chanting still going on in the background.

Bray Wyatt will be deleted.


	18. The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Taker have been dating for a little (looooooooooong) time, and he's decided he wants to switch things up a little.
> 
>  
> 
> I do love some early 2000's Undertaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, thank you for requesting again :) (You always give me something fun to do)
> 
> Requests ARE open, so feel free to drop a comment, the list is in the first chapter if you would like to ask for something!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Taker paces around the ring a little, finally raising the mic to his lips.  
"I have been in this company a long time. I have won matches, lost matches. I have won championships, I have lost them too. I have gained team mates and lost them. I have gained and lost managers. That's just to name a few things. But I ain't out here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about something else I gained while I was here" his eyes scan the crowd, and they all shout what, just as he expected. "I'm here to talk about something I gained very early on, while my manager was Brother Love I gained something that changed me as a man, and I have not lost it. And what I gained was a woman, by my side. And she is still my woman today"  
"That's because everyone else is too scared to try take her from you!" JR shouts from the side. Taker merely glances over, but even that causes JR to shrink in his seat.  
"Back to the point, I need Y/n out here, now."

Your theme starts and you're quick to get in the ring, but only after you've made a few kids in the front row the happiest in the whole arena by giving them each a high five.  
The crowd is loud, and it causes the adrenaline to begin to pump through your veins. As you get on to the apron Taker holds the middle rope down, allowing you easier access into the ring. You thank him with a small kiss on the cheek and the crowd cheers.

"Now" Undertaker begins, "You all know I am dating Y/n, and have been for many, many years now, almost 10" you think about it for a second, nodding in agreement when you realise he is right, "And I think she still feels the same about me as she did then" you nod once more, Undertaker being almost correct in assuming that.  
You do still feel very similar, but your feelings for him now are so much more than back in late 1990. The two of you have been through so much in almost a decade, and you still feel so much affection towards the man you love.  
"10 years is a long time of being just dating, and I think it's time I sort out my priorities."

Undertaker steps backwards, extending the space between the two of you.  
"I love my work, I do. I love it here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon, and I do love Y/n, so very much. But an unfortunate set of events means I can only thing for now, and I think you all know its been long coming" You stand confused, what does he mean by he can only do one for now? He doesn't have any plans to leave the company, so where does that put you?

Panic set in and you close your eyes and count to ten.

When you open your eyes the room is dark, what if he's gone?  
The lights slowly turn back on, and a wave of relief initially washes over you.  
And after the relief a surge of happiness. 

Undertaker is knelt on one knee before you, an open velvet box in hand.  
Inside the box is a ring, gold with three stones, two small and one rather large one in the centre.  
You feel a smile make it's way onto your face, and he smiles upon seeing your reaction.

"Y/n, it's been almost a decade, and I think the both of us deserve a holiday. If you agree to marry me there's a plane that leaves, in three days to Europe"  
You look over Takers face, seeing he is full of hope.  
He wants you to say yes.  
The fans want you to say yes.  
You want you to say yes.

"Yes" you say, nodding at the same time. He stands up and wraps his inked arms around you, managing to take the ring out of the box and place it on your ring finger in the process.  
"I'm really happy you said that, I was afraid I waited too long" he confesses, pulling away. 

The two of you stare at each other for a moment, taking in the fact you are now engaged. 

You stare into his icy blue eyes, Undertaker staring into your e/c ones.  
You spend a couple seconds like this, about to separate fully from one another's embrace when the crowd fires up.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chant, over and over.  
You shrug, and Undertaker slowly closes the space between the two of you, placing his lips on yours ever so gently.  
You move your hand from his shoulder to his cheek as he finally pulls away, having allowed enough time for photos to be taken. 

"I hope it isn't going to be another ten years before we get married" you smile, gaining an eye roll.  
"Of course it won't" Undertaker smiles, "it'll be twenty" you giggle and shake your head, allowing your fiancé to guide you out of the ring.

"I say we go and break the news to our families, if they don't already know" Undertaker says as he helps you down from the apron.  
"I think that's a good idea" you say, squealing as he effortlessly whisks you off of your feet, carrying you with ease to the top of the ramp.

He turns around once he's on the stage, allowing a few seconds for photos before heading backstage.

 

"I can't believe I'm engaged" you whisper to yourself, again.  
"And, don't forget, we're going on holiday in three days" Undertaker adds.  
"Ever the element of surprise. Deadman or not you are truly wanting to live while we can" he nods.  
"I hope you're ready, cause it won't be a short stay"  
"How long will we be there?" you question, thinking of all the places in Europe you'd like to visit; London, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Sofia, Madrid. You want to see everything, but it is all very time dependant.  
"Two and a half months of Europe, doing whatever you like" You smile at your fiancé.

Always the one to surprise you. Always


	19. Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a comment made by Seth while Dean is unconscious Dean decides it's best to keep you close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Requests are open for anyone who wants to request, the list is in the first chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> For now, happy reading!

You follow Dean through hall after hall, remaining somewhat close to him but quite a way behind.  
You know better than to get too close to him by now, especially when he is in mood such as these.  
After the ambush by Seth and J&J security he has been left seething, and unfortunately for the likes of Dolph Ziggler not everyone was still completely in tact, not to mention the two chairs he threw, the wall he punch, and poor Zack Ryder who had been left on the floor by catering after Dean had thrown him against a wall.

After the first time you had learnt your lesson not to get too close top him when he's angry, having been pinned up against a wall by your neck as he threatened to leave you lying on the floor in a bloody heap.  
Needless to say that was quite enough for you.

All Dolph had done was ask if Dean was okay, and he had received a punch to the jaw in return. You had apologized quickly on your way past, knowing no matter what Dean will want you to stay close to him, and Zack, he only wanted to know when his match was, and you thought Deans reaction was really quite unnecessary, but you hadn't said anything to him in the moment, or at all for that matter, knowing better than that.

And so you are, walking only a few paces behind him. He turns to the door on the left of the hall, kicking it open with one strong, hard kick.  
He walks into the room, and you follow suit, closing the door behind you.

"He's going to regret this" Dean growls, and you walk silently toward him.   
He looks instinctively to see you standing beside him, his angry, yet sad, eyes peering up at you from under the mess of hair covering his face.  
"Dean" he continues to look up at you, "While you were out.. he.. Seth said I was next" your voice wavers slightly, and he can tell you're scared. 

Seth had knocked Dean out with a steel chair, right as you had walked around the corner. You had seen him fall to the ground and you rushed to be by his side, kneeling beside him. After quickly checking Dean wasn't bleeding you had turned your attention to the two-toned, ex-architect of the Shield, giving him probably the harshest glare to ever be given to anyone, and he had just laughed down at you.  
That was when he said it, "You're next princess" nothing more needed to come out of his mouth, and nothing more did. In three words he had taken power of the situation, swiftly taking his exit before Dean woke up, leaving you behind, waiting for your partner to wake.

After Dean had re-gained consciousness he checked you were okay quickly before seeing the steel chair and stomping off, angry at the fact he'd been ambushed by Seth and his buddies. Every now and then, despite his anger he had checked behind himself, just to ensure you were behind him.   
And that had lead to now.

"What?!" Dean yells, and you flinch. He notices this and mutters a "sorry" before standing up.  
You don't move, the moment the two of you spend staring at each other awkward. He quickly wraps his arms around you, and you move closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. The embrace is long and loving as the two of you stand together in the dark, glad to be where you are together. Seth could have done something serious, but this is just a game to him, a game he's playing unfairly.

"What's going to happen, Dean?" you ask timidly as you try to relax a little in his arms.  
"Nothing."

"Nothing is going to happen because you are not leaving my sight. If Seth wants you he's going to have to go through me first" you nod, glad Dean is willing to protect you.  
Dean lets go of you as the door bursts open, pushing you behind him instinctively as bright yellow light floods through the doorway into the dimly lit room.  
A tall, dark figure steps out of the light into the dark room, and you take in a deep breath.

"Dean?" a familiar voice booms, causing you to let out a sigh of relief.  
"Don't do that Roman, I thought you were Seth" Dean snaps, turning around to embrace you once more, attempting to comfort himself.  
"Sorry" Roman mutters, "I just wanted to know if you and Y/n  
are alright, I saw what happened" You smile in appreciation, but it goes unnoticed in the dark room.  
"I'm fine. But since you're here I need your help" Dean rushes. He isn't one for asking anyone to help him, but not is a whole different situation.

"What is it you need?" Roman asks. Since the Shield split the two of them are closer than ever, both sharing a similar hare for Seth Rollins.   
"I need you to watch over Y/n when I can't" You push away from him a little, enough to have space to interrupt their conversation.  
"I don't need protecting, I can look after myself" you state, crossing your arms.   
"I know, but Seth is sneaky, he could be anywhere, and he knows as soon as you are alone you're vulnerable" You sigh, "He only wants to get to me, even if it means sinking that low"  
"Seth doesn't care how low he sinks, he has the McMahon-Helmsley family behind him to catch him when he stumbles" Roman adds.   
"Exactly. So you are not to be left alone" Dean finishes.

You sigh. He's right, he always is in these situations.   
You take in a deep breath and nod, "Fine"   
"Good, after all, I can't have my woman getting injured when she's got her championship match coming up in two weeks time" you roll your eyes, knowing he can't see.   
"I won't win" you state.  
"Yes you will, I'll be ringside" Dean states.   
"What?" you ask.   
"You're not going out by yourself" you groan "Do you want Rollins to come after you?" he asks, and you shake your head. "Exactly"


	20. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bad Blood Shawn is losing to the Undertaker, until a certain someone turns up.  
> And that certain someone takes a liking to non other than yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Requests are open, the list is in the first chapter, and two new characters have been added at the bottom.  
> Do feel free to ask about others that may not be on the list and I will get back to you on whether I can or cannot write them :)
> 
> As for now, do enjoy the chapter :)

You watch in horror, stood down by the ring, leaning on the apron as your partner in the ring Shawn helps himself stand using the ropes.  
Behind him Undertaker raises the chair high above his head and right as Shawn turns around Taker hits Shawn on his already bloodied head.  
Shawn falls to the ground beside you and you watch as Taker throws the chair down.  
He drags he thumb across his throat, signalling through the locked steel cage to the crowd that he is about to finish Shawn off.  
He turns back to face Shawn, stepping forwards.

Darkness. 

The whole arena turns pitch black, and you can's see a thing.  
A theme you've never heard starts up, and you climb carefully onto the apron, slipping through the ropes.  
The lights come on, but only red ones, as you kneel besides Shawn's bloody body, Undertaker merely glancing at you as you check over Shawn, too busy watching Paul walk towards the ring, a tall figure dressed in both red and black just in front of the short, fat man.  
The two of them stalk towards the ring, pyrotechnics going off behind them. 

Paul looks overjoyed as he walks behind the man, and you can't help but feel like this is a bad thing.  
If this is who you think it is everything has to potential to go downhill very, very quickly.  
You look up at Taker, who is staring in disbelief at the man who has walked to the ring with Paul, and you look back at the new man.  
He takes one final step towards the cage and you sigh in relief as he glances at the locked door.  
You stand up, staying beside Shawn, not wanting him to get any more injured than he already is.  
After all, if this man can't get in Shawn is going to be pinned and hopefully harmed no longer. 

Kane, your presume him to be, reaches forwards and grabs the door, pulling it off of its hinges.  
Undertaker pushes you backwards, and you end up leaning against the ropes, watching, half curious, half terrified as this man throws a referee to the ground and gets in the ring.  
He stands in front of Undertaker, only a fraction taller than the Phenom, the two of them practically toe to toe, staring each other deep in the eyes. 

"It's him" you mutter quietly, knowing already it is, with no doubt what so ever, Kane. The one Paul has been speaking of for months.  
You glance at Shawn's fallen body, but you find yourself looking once again at the two men in the centre of the ring.  
Kane lifts his arms slowly above his head before slamming them back down to his sides. You let out a scream as fire erupts from the ring posts, getting out of the ring as quickly as possible. You make a break for the door but are caught by Paul, who grasps your arm tightly. 

Kane kicks the Undertaker in the stomach, lifting him. Kane positions Taker for the tombstone, and executes it perfectly. He looks down at his brother, not even bothering to even glance at Shawn, before exiting the ring.  
He looks at Paul, then you, reaching out.  
You try and move away but Paul's grip is painfully tight and you can't help but whimper at the pain.  
Kane grabs Paul's wrist, yanking his hand from your arm and pushing him away.

You take a few steps back, the steel cage preventing you from going any further, Kane follows, standing over you.  
You look away from him, and he simply tilts his head.  
He reaches out with his un-gloved hand, gently stroking your hair.

You hear the bell ring and Shawn's theme start up.  
As it does Kane's hand disappears from your hair and you look up to see him leaving, Paul laughing to himself, pointing at you.  
"He's chosen you!" Paul screeches, but you barely hear him for Shawn's theme and the crowd roaring. 

You shake your head, clearing your mind before sliding back into the ring and helping Shawn to his feet.  
"You need a medic" you whisper and he nods.  
"You're coming with me, no way I'm leaving you unattended with that.. monster on the loose" you nod in agreement, humming quietly.  
You decide not to tell Shawn about what happened while he was pinning Undertaker, deciding it will be better if you deal with this on your own.  
After all, Paul did say it was you that has been chosen, not Shawn.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since Bad Blood, and you've yet to have another encounter with Kane.  
Shawn has left you with Triple H for the time being, that way while he's not in he knows your safe.  
Undertaker had contacted you the day after, telling you it was indeed Kane who you had come into contact with, and that you were not to be alone at all. He had made you promise that you would keep at least one person by you at all times, not wanting you to be mixed up with his younger half brother again. 

You sit in the dressing room of Triple H, waiting patiently for him to bring you a bottle of water, but he has yet to return.  
He said you'd be fine by yourself for a few minutes, but it's been 10 and you're beginning to get worried.  
You put your head in your hands and close your eyes, wishing he hadn't left you alone.  
You sigh and open your eyes a moment later, screaming at the sight of the man in red.  
He gazes at you in the same way he had done at Bad Blood, tilting his head to the side.  
You sit now in silence, staring at him.  
You daren't move, you daren't speak, simply sitting and staring. 

"He has chosen you" Pauls walks into your line of sight, "He has chosen you of all others, why?" Paul asks. You don't reply, you don't even look in his direction as he waits for an answer.  
"Come Kane, the others are on their way back" Kane rises to stands, not taking his eyes off of you.  
You sit and wait for them to leave, not moving your eyes from where they were a moment ago. 

"Y/n, are you alright" you jump at the sound of Hunter's voice, nodding your head.  
"I'm fine" you manage to get out, but every hair on your body is stood on end.  
The image of Kane's masked face is burned into your mind, and you still feel scared but there is something else.  
"Are you sure? You seem kind of tense" You open your mouth to speak, but close it abruptly afterwards.

Hunter doesn't need to know, he'll only go and attack Kane, and what has he really done wrong?  
He's only curious. 

You shake your head, why would you think a thing like that? He came in here of his own accord and sat staring at you.  
And now you're protecting him, and you're not even sure why. All he's done is distract you since Bad Blood, you haven't been able to get him out of your head, and you don't know if it's because you're scared or if it is something else.

You hope it's just because you're scared.  
But you can't say for sure.


	21. Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's been after you for quite some time, but what he doesn't know is that you're already taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kat, sorry it took a while I had a little difficulty coming up with a good idea but I got there in the end :)
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request, the list is in the first chapter :)
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

"Look you can attack him when I give you the signal, but until then you stay on the down low so the surprise works, okay?" Dean scowls.  
"I don't want him near you" He crosses his arms and you sigh.  
Ever since Seth started showing interest in you Dean's been on edge, thinking you might, for some strange twisted reason, leave him for the sell out of the century.  
Despite all your reassurance he doesn't believe you, instead choosing to believe Seth instead when he speaks about you being his girl and how he will have you no matter what it takes.  
You know you'd never, ever even dream of it. If you didn't want to before you definitely don't want to now knowing his tenancies to stab people close to him in the back.

"It's not like he's going to do much, he won't have the chance, and if he does lay as much of a finger on me, well it's all the more incentive for you to beat the crap out of him, isn't it" He nods once and you smile, knowing he'll enjoy doing to Seth what the sell-out did to him. "I'll see you soon" you say, offering a small smile as you walk out of the room, closing the door behind you. 

It doesn't take you long to locate the man who's been chasing after you, and you opt to stay out of sght for a few minutes, coming to your senses about the situations and reminding yourself of the plan.

"Hello gorgeous" You roll your eyes as you walk past the likes of Seth Rollins, the one, the only Seth Rollins. The man that stabbed his brothers in the back for a pay check and a chance to look better than everyone else.  
Problem is, he to you and most others looks like a prick.  
You were close with the half blonde until he betrayed his brothers, and ever since he's been trying to get you on his arm, but you've not been having any of it.  
Unbeknownst to Seth, and most of the peoplv the company, you've been dating none other than Dean Ambrose, and that you're going to use to your advantage, tonight. 

"Come on then Rollins, come get me" you shout as you round the corner, breaking from a walk into a sprint so he has to catch up.  
A mischievous grin rests on your face as your theme plays right as you get to the gorilla, and you run straight out. 

You're met with the cheering of the WWE Universe as you jog down to the ring, climbing up the steel stairs and entering through the top and middle ropes.  
You make short work of posing on the turnbuckles, allowing fans to take pictures if they so desire, your fans matter to you.  
As a woman in the WWE you're all up for changing the looks of the women's division, wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a baggy, off the shoulder top and fishnet gloves you take the less traditional look of ring gear, although when you do wrestle you tend to wear leggings instead of jeans as there's less chance them ripping. 

You walk over to the side of the ring where your good friend Brian hands you a microphone. You thank him quickly before turning your attention back to the titantron, where Seth Rollins walks out, eyes fixated on you.  
You watch as he walks towards you, theme blaring in the background.

Seth smirks at you as he stands in the ring and you roll your eyes, sticking your tongue out as he turns to get a microphone.  
The crowd laughs at your heel behaviour, both you and Seth being heels, but he chooses to play on it more while you prefer to blur the lines between heel and face, always leaving the WWE universe to wonder.

"Afternoon Rollins" you say as he comes to face you. He scowls at the sarcastic tone in your voice, and you just smile at him.  
He snatches his own microphone from Brian, turning straight back to you.  
"That wasn't very polite of you, was it now Seth?" Seth narrows his eyes at you and you smile at him.  
"Let's stop with the small talk and get straight to the point" you give Seth a questioning look, but you already know what he's going to say.

"We could do something great with this company" You raise an eyebrow at him.  
"We?" You press, Seth nods.  
"We. Me, you." Seth points between him and yourself, "The two of us could do something spectacular. Think about it, the best superstar and the best diva, together, think of the things we can achieve" Your eye twitches at the word diva. You hate it.  
Men get to be superstars and you get to be a diva? If you weren't a fan of the man before you definitely aren't a fan of him now.

You pause for a second, a smile appearing on your face as your eyes catch sight of a certain someone behind him. Seth steps forwards, not noticing the small movements coming from the other man in the ring.  
"So, how about it Y/n?" You nod and Seth falls to the floor, a smile not even managing to make its way onto the face of the ex-architect of the shield.  
He lays at your feet, and you look down at him with fake empathy in your eyes.  
The chair is thrown beside his head and you look up at Dean.

You hold out the microphone so he can speak.  
"Seth, Y/n is destined for greatness, but" Dean looks around, drawing out the word, "not with you"  
You grin, "You heard it here people" you say, throwing the microphone to the edge of the ring so it can be collected. 

Dean helps you out of the ring and the two of you walk backwards up the ramp.  
Once you reach the stage you see Seth's head raise and he looks at the two of you.  
Even from afar you can see the glare aimed at Dean as he throws his arm lazily over your shoulders, a grin rested on his features.  
He turns his head a little, "Now everybody, especially Seth, knows you are mine"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Ambrose"


	22. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things in the company are not right, and for the sake of your brother, Christian, you decide it's time to call them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Kat, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I am taking requests you'll all be glad to hear but they will not be being composed and published quite as fast as I am in the middle of writing a story :)  
> Do still feel free to request though!!
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

"I've come out here to address one major problem right now. And that problem is The Undertaker" The crowd cheers, too much has been going on lately with too little explanation, and you're going to give them answers. "You see, him and his little group of buddies seem to think that they can get way with anything. Well, Undertaker, news flash. You can't. I don't know where abouts on the spectrum of psychopathy you are but to me and apparently most others this is a delusional game that has gone too far" the crowd cheers once more.  
It's no secret that Undertaker has gone mad, he thinks he's the Lord of Darkness, and for some reason smaller groups are believing and joining him, some willingly, some not. Every week that passes the Ministry Of Darkness gets bigger, only increasing the delusion in his mind. 

A bell toll sends a shiver down your spine and soon enough the ministry come out and make their way down the ramp, Undertaker behind them, Paul by his side as per usual.  
Quickly they surround the ring, leaving you with no escape route from Undertaker as he makes his way up the steel stairs and into the squared circle.  
"A game gone too far, does this look like a game to you?" Undertaker asks, gesturing to the members of the ministry, but his eyes remain on you, "This isn't a game, Y/n , this is the dawning of a new era" you let out a small laugh at his courage.

"Like hell" you say, diving forwards to hit him, but you don't make it too far, a familiar pair of hands grabbing you around the waist. The hands belong to your brother, Christian, a man you care very much about. Since he joined the ministry you have noticed a change, he's much more distant with you. You wish he wasn't, you want your brother back, but he won't listen to you.  
"Get off of me Christian, he deserves it!" you yell, but your brothers vice-like grip doesn't loosen.  
You struggle in his arms, but all Christian does is change the way he is holding you. Instead of having his arms around you he takes a hold of your arms and pins them behind your back. "Come on Christian, I'm your sister!" you shout, sharply kicking him in the shin. Christian takes in a sudden breath at the pain but try as you might his hold on you doesn't let up, 

"You deserve so much more than this, but you've really shown your true colours, haven't you? Hurting your own flesh and blood." Undertaker steps backwards, "I think I'll let the ministry have you first, and then once you're too exhausted to fight back I'll have my fun" you shake your head, only now realising that the whole ministry is in the ring.  
You can hear the Undertakers demonic laugh as he exits the ring, finally signalling for your brother to let go of you.  
Feeling his grip no longer there you run to the ropes, attempting your escape but it's no use, the ministry already has you. 

It doesn't take them long to have you down on the ground, writhing in pain, Undertakers laugh echoing in your head, like a broken record. You thought they'd go easy on you. You were oh so wrong.  
Undertaker now stands above you, looking down. He kneels, reaching out to touch you, but his hand is stopped as his attention is moved elsewhere.

You cannot see what is happening, but you can hear the punches being thrown. Undertaker stands, exiting the ring at the opposite side of the squared circle to where the chaos is happening, leaving you laid on your side. He glances at you as he walks by, narrowly evading the commotion as Mideon is thrown against the barricade.

Slowly you push yourself up, clawing you way to the edge of the mat. You roll under the bottom rope, rolling slightly too far and falling off of the apron.  
Your body hits the floor with a thud and you groan in pain, clutching your side.  
In a desperate attempt to leave you push yourself up onto your hands and knees, only to find your arms unable to hold you up. 

As you stare into the lights above you, you find yourself thinking about how your impending doom looms overhead a pair of feet stops by you. Your eyes follow the boots upwards, your eyes meeting those belonging to Undertaker's younger brother.  
"Kane?" your voice is quiet and he tilts his head, as if questioning you using his name.  
He bends down, picking you up with ease and cradling you in his arms.  
You rest your head on his chest as he carries you up the ramp, away from the ring and away from the ministry.

All the while the arena lays in silence, watching with questioning expressions as to why Kane had come out and saved you in the first place, let alone carried you backstage to safety.  
Those questions and more are all that you can think of as he enters the medical room, placing you gently down on the chair.  
You watch as he stands and turns, hand reaching out for the door handle.  
"Stay" his hand lingers on the metal, and he doesn't respond, simply standing there. "Please?" you hear him take a deep breath in and sure enough his hand drops to be down by his side. 

Kane takes the seat next to you, and you shift, moving so your head rests upon his shoulder.  
You embrace the movement, not too sure what to think.  
Kane had, for the most part, only shown anger towards most, and anyone else got nothing at all. But now, all of a sudden there is this whole new side to Kane everyone has seen, this.. affection.  
You don't know what to think of it, but you're happy he came down and stopped whatever plans his older brother had for you, something you dread even thinking about.


	23. Shawn Michaels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn has been sneaking around for quite a while, and you have no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The was requested by Tozawas, I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to comment what you would like to see next!
> 
> For now, Enjoy!

"And where exactly have you been?" you ask Shawn who has just waked though the door. Two and a half hours he's been gone, not telling you where he was going or what he was doing. You don't mind too much but you do wish he'd have told you where he was going at least, that way you know if anything happens.  
"I've been with Vince" Shawn states. You huff and return your attention to the book in your hands, having a moment of calm before you go to work, after all, it's going to be a busy night, as the pay per views usually are.

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to head to the gym with Hunter" You nod in response, catching a glimpse of the blonde you have come to love as he picks up his gym bag and heads back out of sight. Perhaps having a little peace and quiet will be nice, at least then you'll be able to read the novel in your hands.  
You hear the door open and close, and you know now Shawn's definitely gone.  
You sigh, putting your full attention into the book, allowing it to whisk you away to somewhere else before you have to watch over the show.

 

"You're going to watch it with me, right?" Stephanie asks. With a sigh you find yourself nodding at her question, agreeing to sit and watch the show with her. It isn't something you'd usually do as a producer, but for some reason your schedule for the night is surprisingly empty.  
Stephanie pulls you over to the couch and sits you down on it, seemingly over excited for the night.  
Four matches later you find yourself staring blankly at the screen before you, so far the show hasn't been the most exciting thing in the world, having two good promos and two filler matches. Hearing the door open you turn to look and find Triple H has just wandered into the room. Eager to move you almost jump up, quickly making your way over to him. Your legs scream in protest but you have to, if you sit down for another minute you're afraid you might just never get up.

You hear the familiar theme of the heartbreak kid start up in the background, but you're too far gone to really care what's going on in the ring.  
"Y'know, I couldn't be happier that you gave me an excuse to get up and move, Stephanie's had me glued to the sear for the whole show" Your over exaggeration causes Triple H to chuckle and glance at his soon to be wife with a smile on his face. 

"You are part of the reason this company runs so smoothly, you should watch your hard work come to life" He smiles. You roll your eyes playfully, a smile across your lips.  
"It isn't that easy, if it were I'd be much less stressed out" Hunter shakes his head, walking over to sit beside Stephanie.  
"Perhaps you need a holiday" Stephanie adds. You sigh, a holiday would be nice, but you don't have the time for holidays, or usually much time all for that matter.

"Y/n, you're needed" you turn to look at the door but the man that had said that has already left.  
"Got to go" you say to Stephanie and Triple H, but they seem too busy watching Shawn's segment to hear you, so you just leave.

You make your way to the nearest place to ask where you're needed, and that happens to be the gorilla.  
"Does any body know who needs me? you ask, and everybody shakes their heads.  
"The Heart Break Kid has a question for one lady in particular, would Y/n come down here please?" Shawn's voice echos around the room, and it takes a minute for you to register his words.

Quickly you make your way out, no music or anything playing, you don't have a theme, you don't need one. Being one of the producers you don't go out very often, so you don't need a theme.  
Even from a distance you see Shawn's face light up when he sees you, which causes a smile to make it's way onto your lips.  
Shawn watches as you make your way down the ramp and eventually up the steel stairs to the apron.  
Being the gentleman you know him to be Shawn helps you into the ring, even passing you his microphone and going and getting another for himself.

"Y/n" Shawn begins, making eye contact with you, "I've called you out here for one reason. Three years and seven months, to the day, we have been together, three years and seven months the Heart Break Kid has broken no hearts. What I'm really trying to say is.."  
Suddenly Shawn lowers to be on one knee, pulling a blue velvet box from his pocket.  
"You're the most beautiful woman I know, and your heart I want to stay in tact forever, marry me?" In this moment you forget you're in the ring surrounded by cameras and fans, in this moment it is just you and Shawn. 

You nod, rather frantically, finding it simply impossible to utter a single word. A happy tear falls from your eye as Shawn stands and encases you in his arms, holding you tightly, embracing you in the moment. Clapping in the background can be heard, and Shawn lets go of you, taking your left hand and slipping the ring onto your finger.  
"It's beautiful" you say with a smile. Shawn shrugs with a huge smile on his face.  
"I do have good taste" you chuckle at his words, moving to hug him once more.

"Congratulations!" Stephanie squeals, running towards you. You brace yourself for a hug, which comes shortly after. "Let me see, let me see!" You lift your left hand and Stephanie gasps.  
"It's gorgeous" she says, moving your hand to look at the diamond in different lighting, watching it sparkle as the lighting changes.  
"I know, I love it" you say with a smile, admiring the ring yourself.  
"Did I do well?" Shawn asks, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.  
"Yes, you always do"


	24. Jeff Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you'd ever ask of Jeff would be to occasionally think about the consequences of his actions.  
> This is one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Kat, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to request (Just a heads up I am changing this into a purely WWE oneshots book)
> 
> For now, happy reading!!

With a push the doors to the locker room belonging to the Hardy brothers opens, light from the hall spilling in.  
A single figure in the room is illuminated, the other brother due to have finished his match.  
"Hey Y/n" Matt says, head remaining still, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.  
Matt knows it's you, you're the only person other than Jeff who doesn't knock upon entering, already having seen enough of both men to not be bothered about walking in on one of them getting changed.  
"Is Jeff still out at his match?" you ask, walking over to where Matt is seated, leaning on his shoulders.  
Matt nods, "Yeah, not that you could call it much of a match anymore" Matt gestures to the screen, your eyes following his movement till they too are focused on the live feed from the show. 

Jeff is on his hands and knees, and you see Randy back up.  
You bite the inside of your lip, preparing for the worst, but Randy doesn't land the blow, allowing you to sigh in relief as your fiancé throws Randy over his left shoulder and off of the stage.  
Jeff stumbles backwards, ending up laid on his back, a pained expression on his face as he holds his crotch.  
"What happened to Jeff?" you ask, already having an idea of what happened.  
"Low blow from Orton, Randy got disqualified but continued the attack on Jeff" Matt mutters, mind preoccupied with the happenings on stage.  
"And you didn't think to go out there and help him?" you ask. Matt shrugs.  
"Jeff can handle himself"  
"He's hurt Matt" you state, worried about the well being of your partner.  
"Not as hurt as Randy" Matt chuckles. You avert your attention back to the screen to see Randy laid out, having been put through the floor where the electrics are. The camera pans up and you see Jeff looking over the side of the stage at Randy, one hand still between his legs.

Suddenly Jeff lets out a shout, raising his arms as if going to Swanton Bomb Randy, but he doesn't, something catching his eye.  
Jeff backs away, making his way down the stairs and past where Randy is laid, a group of referees surrounding him.  
With a glance over the side Jeff peers at Randy before ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the crowd.  
He takes a few steps back towards the steel lighting support, and your eyes widen. 

"Oh my god" you whisper, running out of the room.  
"What?!" you hear Matt shout, but you're too far to care. You have to get to Jeff.  
Now.

You run as fast as you can to the gorilla and get out onto the stage as fast as possible, seeing Jeff stood atop the lights, looking down at Randy.  
The referees are shouting at him, telling him no, demanding he get's down, but you know it's too late. The idea won't leave Jeff's head now, and he won't think about how it could damage Randy's body, or even his own. He just wants to do it at this point, simply to get Randy back for kicking him in the groin.  
"Jeff!" You shout, gaining his attention. Jeff looks relatively surprised to see you out on the stage, arm reaching back out for the metal pole.  
You sigh in relief, but see his eyes shoot up to look at what's above him, another set of lights.  
"He's going to get higher and then jump" you mutter to yourself, and Jeff beginning to climb once more only adds evidence to your hypothesis.

You shake your head, "No" Jeff doesn't hear your plea, reaching the higher set of lights.  
He stands atop them, peering down at Randy.  
His hand clutches the steel pole beside him and he yells once more.  
With the inhalation of a deep breath you lock eyes with your fiancé, one final beg for him to stop what he's doing and save you the pain of watching him get hurt.  
But it's too late, Jeff's mind is made up.

It takes all of two seconds for him to fall, landing on Randy's already bloodied body, the impact making a loud bang.  
More men come out, bringing a stretcher and medical equipment with them, and you decide to see the damage for yourself.  
You take a step closer to the edge of the stage, gasping in horror as you see Jeff sprawled out on top of Randy.  
The medics fit neck braces around both men, rushing to get them both on stretchers and out of there. 

You almost trip as you run down the stairs and around to the side, Randy being wheeled away, strapped to the stretcher.  
Jeff is next to come out, being slid onto the stretcher through a gap in the wooden frame. Jeff lays there, still partially conscious, raising his arm.  
As he does so the crowd cheers loudly, and you take his hand in yours, walking along side the stretcher as they take Jeff backstage.

The medics stop, and so do you, letting go of Jeff's hand.  
He is still conscious, but you fear he won't be for long.  
"I'm sorry" he mutters. You look down on him, brushing his hair from his face.  
"It's okay" you smile, "Everything will be okay" despite your smile tears threaten to spill from your eyes.  
You feel someone's hand grasp yours and turn your head to see who it is.  
Matt gives you a sorry smile, and you turn hugging him tightly.

"The ambulance is here" someone shout in the distance.  
Medics come running down the hallway.  
"Go with Jeff, he needs you" you make eye contact with your fiancé's older brother.  
"But you're his-"  
"He needs you. Go" you nod. Matt pats your shoulder, "Look after him for me!" Matt shouts after you.  
You chuckle, shaking your head as you make your way into the ambulance, sitting beside Jeff.  
This is going to be a long night.


	25. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sticky situation on Miz TV ends in your husband giving you a helping hand when things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update!!  
> I know, it has been a little while, but here is a oneshot to celebrate the completion of the Undertaker fanfiction I have been writing!!  
> If you'd like to give a read the first chapter (at least) has been posted here ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716598
> 
> Requests are open, as always, so feel free to send one in!  
> Enjoy!

"Hey! You know the rule!" Miz shouts as you as you walk down the ramp. You lean on the barricade and begin talking to a small girl.  
"Hey, I'm Y/n, I see you have my shirt, what's your name?" you ask. Shyly she smiles at you.  
"Amelia" Her voice is quiet, but still loud enough you can hear her over the Miz's shouting.  
"Can you believe him?" she shakes her head, a smile on her face, "Now, here's a question. How would you like to go and do my interview for me?" She glances over to the ring, shaking her head, "Aww, why not?"  
"Don't like Miz" she states, crossing her arms. You shake your head and chuckle.  
"I'll see about getting something signed to you Amelia" you smile, pushing yourself off of the barricade and continuing to make your way to the ring. 

You enter the ring as slow as possible, simply to annoy the host of Miz Tv.  
You take the microphone from one of the crew before instantly turning on your heel and coming face to face with the Miz and a rather smiley Seth Rollins, of whom had been introduced while you were mid conversation.  
"Now, Miz, I don't know about Mr. Rollins feels, but it seems that I am not the only one that doesn't want to be in this ring right now"  
"But you love being in the ring-"  
"Not with you two I don't. I swear Stephanie does it to annoy me since she knows if she comes out and speaks about me she'll get her ass handed to her" Triple H's music kicks up and he walks out. 

"How dare you speak about my wife like that" You roll your eyes at your boss as he storms towards the ring.  
"I'll speak about your wife as much as I like" you cross your arms, tapping your foot on the mat as he climbs up the stairs rather than just getting into the ring, the fear of messing up the overpriced suit he's wearing being too much for him to handle. 

As soon as he's in the ring you find yourself almost surrounded.  
Miz and Hunter are stood almost diagonal from you, but quite close, both of them glaring at you. Behind you is Seth Rollins, so close you can practically feel his body pressed up to yours.  
Quickly you spin, coming face to face with the ex-champion.  
"You do realise I'm a married woman, right?" you say. Seth's eyes flicker down to your left hand where sure enough your wedding ring sits securely in its place on your ring finger, as it has done for the past three years.  
"I'm still allowed to check you out" he states. 

The arena goes black, but you feel no one move. The pyrotechnics go off on the stage and you feel the men in the ring flinch. He's coming.  
You knew it wouldn't be too long before he had to come save you, but you're not complaining.  
The lights stay off but you can feel the mat shaking, and surely enough, one by one you feel each man stood in the ring prior to the darkness his the mat.  
Still the lights remain off.  
There is little more movement, no bodies hitting the mat from that point on, and not a moment later all movement stops.

The lights come back on and you stand in the ring, face to face with the masked man you'd been waiting for.  
The arena is silent for all but a few cheers as you and your husband stare into each others eyes.  
"I was wondering how long it would be before you had to come out" you whisper.  
"You know I'd never leave you with them, especially Seth" you smile at the tall man before you. If he didn't like Seth in the beginning he certainly didn't when Seth began to flirt with you. Despite your lack of interest in the former architect of the Shield he never left you alone, so your husband stepped in, not that it did much to hinder his attempts of pulling you.  
"Speaking of Seth" Kane steps to the side, revealing the man that had stood just a little too close to you clutching his stomach. 

"Would you like to do the honours?" you nod eagerly with a smile on your face. The demon steps backwards and out of your way, ensuring the only casualty is Seth.  
You make your way up to the top turnbuckle, looking out upon the fans watching eagerly.  
Not a moment later you give them what you want, jumping backwards and performing the phoenix splash, a move Seth likes to use himself from time to time, but after all it is your finisher.  
You stand, looking down as you do at Seth who has finished writhing in pain.  
"Perfectly executed, as per usual" you smile at your husband, your theme blasting in the background, hiding Kane's compliment from the ears of the WWE Universe.

Kane and you walk up the ramp, his arm over your shoulder. The two of you turn as you reach the stage, taking a moment to look upon the carnage by the ring, before leaving, neither one of you feeling sorry for any one of the three that were laid out.


	26. AJ Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean notices his trophy is missing from the locker room, and you find out that's not all that has been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter to announce the first chapter of my Kane x Reader story, , which you can find here ---------> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915186
> 
> This chapter wasn't requested, it was actually inspired by a lucid dream I had about AJ trashing the hotel room of Randy Orton's wife (who would be the reader) and they just have an all out war between AJ and John Cena vs. Randy and the reader.  
> Random dream, I know.  
> But hey, I realise now just how much I miss writing oneshots :)
> 
> Anyway, requests are open!! Request anyone from the list (I don't mean to sound desperate but I'm about to go through a rough time with my anxiety and writing oneshots is the perfect medicine :D )
> 
> Happy reading!!!

A sigh escapes your lips as your best friend and tag team partner runs towards you.  
With a roll of your e/c eyes you turn your music off, but you continue your assault on the red punching bag. With no in ring appearances tonight you had decided to hit the gym in the arena, simply to preoccupy yourself while the show goes on before the drive to the next city.

"What is so important you have to interrupt my training, Ambrose?" You ask. The husband of your sister glares at you for a second before dropping the facade.  
"It's the locker room, someone's gone through all our stuff" he rushes. You freeze, fist less than an inch away from the leather bag.  
"What?" Your voice lowers an octave and you turn slowly on your heel to face the Ohioan, a deadly look glimmering in your eyes.  
"Someone has tipped the room upside down" Dean says, turning his head as close to upside down as he can get it.

You dab your forehead with a towel, removing the few drops of perspiration, heading towards the showers.  
"I will be five minutes, go find any clues as to who did this" you demand, turning towards the door to the showers.

As promised you were in and out of the shower in roughly five minutes, getting dressed in a separate cubical. You hear Dean shout your name from outside the room so you hurry up, not bothering to re-tie your hair.  
"Find anything?" You ask as Dean appears in your line of sight. Dean shakes his head. "Crap, what leads do we have?"  
"I'll tell you the lead we have. Nothing was placed in the room but something was taken" Dean motions to his waist.  
The title belt.  
"You go back to the locker room, I'm going to handle this one" Dean nods and the two of you go your separate ways. 

"Where is he Shane?" You demand. Shane shrugs, leaning back in his chair.  
"How am I supposed to now where he is, I don't keep track of where everyone is" You scowl at the general manager.  
"You tell me where he is Shane or there is-"  
"Where who is?" Shane flashes you a grin and you scowl at him, turning slowly to face the man you've been looking for for nearly 20 minutes.

Your eyes immediately drop to his waste where sure enough the gold sits.  
Shane leaves unnoticed by the two of you, not wanting to get involved in what is about to happen.  
Your eyes trail back up to his face and AJ simply stands there, arms crossed, smirk on his face as he watches you.  
"You can wipe that look off of your face right now Styles." You state, crossing your own arms. An amused twinkle appears in his eyes and you clench your jaw, determined not to forcefully remove the look from his face.

You take in a deep breath and he drops his arms to rest by his side. He stands taller than you, but not by much, only two inches, so you don't have to look up too fare to glare at him.  
"You've got something that isn't yours" You say, not even bothering to hint at the belt, he knows damn well what you're on about.  
"You know what gorgeous, you're right" You do a double take on his words, your obvious confusion amusing him. AJ reaches into the pocket on his jacket, pulling out a black, A5 book. Your eyes widen at the sight of it and panic surges through your body. You reach forwards and snatch it from his gloved hand, holding it as tight as you can. He can NOT see what is written in here, no one can. Not AJ, not Dean, not even Renee is allowed to look in this book. 

Sure it is only a diary with your schedule in it for the week, but it also contains notes, thoughts, feelings. If Dean knew he'd refuse to speak to you ever again, hell you'd likely be made the laughing stock of the company, all your secrets hidden in the pages. From longer paragraphs about how certain things have made you feel to simply drawing a heart next to one name. It cannot be seen by anyone.  
"I don't know what you're hiding it for Y/n, I already read through quite a lot of it"

For a moment the world stops spinning, panic crashing over you, a flash flood of thoughts and feelings running dangerously fast throughout your body, consuming and destroying everything in its path.  
You blink, eyes coming to focus on AJ once again. 

"I don't know what you're embarrassed about Y/n, I found it rather touching, or well, you did the touching about me" You feel your entire body heat up, panic being replaced with dread.  
"You cannot tell a soul" you whisper, keeping eye contact. You do not need anyone else finding out about your secrets, especially not that one. It's one thing to have people know you think their an ass, but its another to know you have a little - big - crush on your brother-in-law's rival.  
"I won't" AJ states, "So long as you come to dinner with me" he adds. You frown. You can't be seen having dinner with AJ, Dean would flip a gasket.

"That's blackmail" You reply quickly.  
"You want it as much as I do. Come on, we can go have (favourite meal) and watch the sun set" you cross your arms.  
"You know what?" You rhetorically ask, "Fine. But you forget about everything you read in this book"  
"Even that part where I-"  
"Enough." AJ chuckles, holding his arm out.  
"Time to go" He states.  
"What about Dean's title?" You ask, finally getting back onto the reason you wanted to find him in the first place. AJ removes it from his waist, tossing it onto the table in the centre of the room, placing his arm around your waist.  
"He can have it. I've got my trophy from tonight on my arm"


	27. AJ Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years with WWE you know the roster inside and out.  
> AJ had a rough match where his ribs were the main target, you get called down to assess the situation when none of the other medics can get across to the angry and pained man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CalmClearSkies for this request!
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to leave a comment, whether you've sent one in before or not.  
> They are much appreciated. 
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!!

"Y/n, we have a situation at ringside. You know what to do" You don't respond to the message that comes through your earpiece, your collegues know you'll be down there as soon as you can, after all, you always are.  
Six years you've worked as a medic, working with every single man and woman that has been in the ring. When the guys at ringside can't get through it's you they call to assess the situation and the wrestler in need of medical help.  
Working with the WWE for so long has allowed you to learn how the wrestlers work outside and in, meaning that very quickly you have come to learn everyone's traits when they're hurt, some people handling it better than others when it comes down to a potentially serious injury. 

You make your way out through the side exit, the ramp isn't your thing as a medic. You prefer the more direct route to ringside where you can assess the situation before you get there.  
You notice AJ in the ring still, clutching his rib-cage, face painted with pain. Through the pain he glares at the medics still trying to get through to him and find out whats wrong.  
You've worked with AJ before, skilled as he is the man is still suceptible to injury, as is every single person working in the ring.   
The other medics back away slightly as you get to ringside, watching carefully. Over the years you've tried to teach people your ways but for others it has never gone to plan, them ending up hurt or fired instead of helping the performer. 

"Anyone been able to get to him?" You ask. Every single one of your colleages shakes their head.  
"No. Hence why we called the expert" you chuckle, turning to face the ring.

"So, fill me in" you demand, watching AN carefully.  
"Everything was fine until about half way through the match. Dean started targeting AJ's ribs, noticing he messed up when going into the turnbuckle" you nod.  
"Right okay. You know the drill. Don't move" The other medic chuckles and you flash him a smile before walking around the ring to the turnbuckle where AJ is still sitting.   
"I don't want your help" AJ states as soon as you're in hearing range of him.   
"Unfortunatley AJ, that's my job. It's easier for both of us if you just let me get on with things" You reply with a calm tone. AJ shakes his head.  
"Don't come near me!" he shouts. 

You stop.   
"AJ, I'll stay here, but I need you to answer a few questions, okay?" You stay calm despite his shouting, knowing you geting upset or angry in return will only make the situation worse.   
"I don't want to answer any questions. I'm fine" Even with this you don't believe AJ, knowing that even if he does deny being in any pain, he is.  
"It's only a few questions, so this won't take long" You smile. Having worked with AJ in the past you know that he needs reassuring everything will be okay, even if it won't be.  
"Fine but only a few" You internally grin, happy with the fact you've gotten through to him.  
"Where is the pain?" You ask him. AJ looks down to where his hands are still rested upon his ribs. "Ribs?" You question. You already know the answer but if you can get an answer from AJ as well then it's doubly confirmed. AJ nods, and you look across to the other medics who give you a thumbs up.  
"How much does it hurt, on a scale of one to ten?" You ask next. AJ thinks for a second, likely unsure of which level he's at before deciding.  
"Seven" you take a moment to process the information and what exactly AJ's perception of a seven is, basing it on past experiences you've had with AJ.

"Do you think you can walk with me backstage?" You ask, "Just me though, no one else" AJ nods, grabbing the middle rope. Slowly he stands, his facial expression showing you that he is in a lot of pain. He struggles to get through the middle and top rope, but manages it, slowly making his way down the steel stairs with the aid of your hand.  
"We're going to take this slow and go and get some ice" You state, putting the arm on AJ's better side over you shoulders.   
He maintains his hold on his ribs as you get to the medical office, and so you tell him to sit down. AJ complies. 

"Right, all I'm going to do is give it a quick check before I get you some ice, it won't take long, I promise" With that AJ removes his hand from his ribs, the swelling alrady beginning. You apply a light pressure with the tips of your fingers, hearing him hiss in pain. You don't do this a lot, knowing it will hurt every time you do, but yo uhave to check for his own sake. "Do you have any pain when you breathe?" you ask. AJ nods.  
"A little, but not a lot" You nod, standing up and walking over to the freezer to get him some ice.   
You wrap the ice in a towel as to not give him a cold burn and hand it over. 

"What's wrong with it?" AJ asks, a nervous wobble in his voice.  
"Nothings broken, from what you've told me and I've felt your ribs are only bruised. You should ice it for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time for a few days to help with the sweeling. It's not very severe, you'll only need three to four weeks before you can get back to training, you should be medically cleared to come back then" AJ nods.  
"Thank you" He says, voice saddened at having to take time off of work.   
"Anytime" you smile, sitting down at the desk in the corner, beginning the process of writing up a medical note you can give to Vince.


	28. Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane is desperate to fight his older brother, and after failing to get Taker to fight him by hurting people he doesnt care about Paul finally decides that it's time to put Undertaker in a corner he can't back out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea this morning on the way to the coach. Nearly missed my coach because I was too busy writing down my idea and couldn't stop writng it. Fun story, I know XD
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request a story by commenting it down below, whether they are on the list or not.  
> It's always fun to have someone bring your story to life.

Quietly you hum to yourself, making your way through the small pile of paperwork belonging to your husband.  
With Taker busy a lot of the time with work you take it upon yourself to look over everything and ensure that everything is in order.  
Lately he's had a little more than usual, Paul Bearer running him around more than usual despite not even working with Taker.  
You put the pen down, rising from your chair to stretch. You walk around the room for a few minutes, not wanting to continue with the paperwork. After pondering you decide it'll be best to just get it done with and then you won't have a lot left to do, and besides, it's not a lot.  
You sit down and reach forward to the pen, the cold plastic barely bracing your skin before you find yourself evacuated from your seat.

The person holds you by the waist, keeping you in the air, your feet unable to touch the ground. You kick backwards, your attack landing successfully on his shin.  
No yell comes from the pain you inflict, nor a hiss or a moan of pain. The room is silent for all but the soft sound of your feet once more on the carpet as you land gracefully, spinning to face whomever decided to pick you up like a small child.

Upon turning around you find you're at a disadvantage, coming up to the mans shoulder. You tilt your head back to get a look at his face, only to find you can't see it for a red mask covers his face.  
"Now" you begin calmly, "I don't know what you're doing in here or who the hell you think you are, but I strongly suggest you turn your ass around and leave the same way you came in, and before my husband gets back" the man doesn't say a word, and doesn't move at all. "Go on" you give a little towards the door, telling him in what direction he has to go.  
The man stares down at you, but doesn't budge.

"You know what? You're really beginning to piss me off. Get the fuck out of my room and don't come the fuck back" you snap, poking his chest with your index finger.  
With that he reaches out for you, using one arm to pull you towards him and turn you around before using the other to lock you in place against his chest.

"You just wait till my husband gets back you little shit. Then you'll have the Undertaker to answer to"  
"Maybe that's what he wants" the shrill voice of Paul Bearer replies quickly.  
"You're not welcome in here Bearer. You know that" your voice comes out as more of a growl, unimpressed by his presence in your locker room.  
"Oh I know" Paul chuckles, "but it isn't me who wanted to be in here. You see for weeks now we've been trying to get your dearest Undertaker to fight us"  
"Why the hell do you want to fight Taker Paul? Didn't you get enough when he-"  
"Kane" At Paul's command the gloved hand of the man holding you against him is covering your mouth.  
"All Kane wants is his revenge Y/n. He wants revenge on his brother" it clicks in your head that all along you've known who this man is. "And he will get his revenge. Your husband had the choice to refuse before when people he didn't care about were getting hurt, but this, this is different" 

 

Paul sits behind Kane, the three of you waiting for Undertaker to return.  
The atmosphere in the room is tense, no one saying a word, no one moving. You had tried that, all it had lead to was Kanr tightening his grip on your waist to the point your breathing is now limited, almost as if you were to be wearing a corset.  
The door handle squeaks as it is pressed down, the door swining open at a leisurely pace. Your muffled atfrmpt at calling out to your husbsnd doesnt work, Kanes hand only further tightening around your mouth.  
He finally walks into the room, heading over to his things, not checking the other side of the room to see if you're okay.  
You try to call out to him once more, this time Undertaker realising he's heard something.  
"Its only me" he chuckles, rummaging around in his bag. 

You try once more to get to him, and this time he stops.  
"Whats the matter?" He asks. Unable to reply you remain silent, "Y/n?" he asks, waiting for your answer. When it doesn't come he realises something is wrong, turning around and spotting you immidiately.  
His eyes move from yours upwards and you know your captor has been spotted.  
"Kane" Undertaker's voice is soft but his anger still shows through. "Don't make me do this, I don't want to fight you, you're my brother" Undertaker walks forward, stopping a few paces away from where you're being held.  
The two stare at eachother in silence, neither one making a move.

"Undertaker, Kane wants his revenge" Paul speaks, still hiding behind Kane, "He will take it. You either fight him and get hurt, or we can do this the hard way" Undertaker's green eyes make contact with your e/c ones. In them you see the fear, something you rarely see in him, but you know he's only fearful for you.  
"Don't hurt her Kane, she's family. She might not be your own flesh and blood but she is still family. I know you always wanted a little sister" 

"You won't convince him to let go Undertaker" Paul screeched, "You know he will do it. I've told you before Undertaker, Kane is willing to go through anybody and everybody, including your wife, if only to get you to fight him once" Undertaker closes his eyes, seeming to draw in a deep breath.  
"Listen, Paul, you started this, why can't you just let me and Kane work things out? This is all your fault" Undertaker looks behind you now, finding Paul Bearer in the darkness.  
"Is is deadman? Who was it that burnt down the funeral hoem? Who was it that killed your mother and father?" 

"Just let Y/n go. Thats all I ask, then maybe we can work something out" You shake your head, he is not giving in for the sake of you.  
"No, Kane will not let go until he gets a match. He wants to fight you Undertaker" You feel Kane nod behind you, but your husbadn mentally snapping is what gains your attention. He always did have a relatively short temper, but generally he manages to keep it under wraps.  
"You know what Paul? I'm done with your crap. You can have a fight Kane, just give me my wife back and get out"  
Kane drops you and you draw in a deep breath, feeling the air filling your lungs fully for the first time in almost half an hour. Kane takes a step back as Undertaker takes one forward, encasing you protectively in his arms. 

"Next week deadman. Kane and I expect you to be in the ring, and if you're not we'll be back and next time someone will get hurt" Undertaker ignores Paul's threat as he exits the room, instead opting to ensure you're not hurt.  
"I'm not leaving you alone in here, or anywhere again" Undertaker states as he pulls you into a tight embrace.  
"I'm with you on that one"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> If you did enjoy it the KUDOS button is right there and it would mean a lot if you would just click on it once :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
